Veela Prince
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Harry's life is never simple. So when he walks downstairs one morning to find Malfoy demanding to be his veela mate, what does life have in stock for him this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Veela Prince**

**Summary : Harry's life is never simple. So when he walks downstairs to find Malfoy demanding to be his veela mate, what does life have in stock for him this time?**

Life was never simple for Harry. To be honest, he never had time to relax and he didn't expect the summer holidays to be relaxing at all.

Harry James Potter was no ordinary boy. In fact, he was a wizard and he couldn't wait to go over to his friend's house for the rest of the summer holidays.

"Boy!" Vemon Dursley roared from downstairs. Harry sighed and Hedwig hooted at him pitifully from her cage.

"Guess I'll have to see what they want now." He murmured before slumping out of the room and made his way downstairs.

And he certainly wasn't expecting to see a blond haired boy waiting for him on the settee.

"M-Malfoy? What are you doing here?" He spluttered and he blushed quickly as he realized how rude he sounded. But yet, he couldn't decide what was worst for him, The Dursleys or Malfoy.

Draco rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked and he entwined his hands together, resting them on his lap.

"What the ruddy hell is going on here?" Vernon asked angrily and Petunia and Dudley walked in. Dudley looked nothing more than a fat pig walking on two legs.

Malfoy chuckled lightly. "Patience muggle. You'll find out soon enough." Harry shivered slightly at his voice and Malfoy turned to look at him.

"Just tell us why you're here before we kick you out." Vernon said as he and his family stood next to the fireplace.

Malfoy licked his lips and sat back in his chair.

"I have just recently found out that I am a Veela." A blank and puzzled looks came upon Harry and the rest of the Dursleys and Draco sighed.

"Neither one of you know what a Veela is?" They shook their heads and Draco clicked his tongue shamefully at them. "Tut. Well, I will guess I shall have to explain what a Veela is then. Veela's are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures. My grandmother from my father's side was a Veela and only recently we have discovered that I was too. A Veela is very _seductive,_" he whispered and licked his lips in Harry's direction. "But one thing to warn you. _Never_ anger a Veela." Suddenly, Draco's eyes darkened and Harry wondered what would happen if he angered him but dared not ask. He turned to look at the Dursleys and saw them shivering in fright at Draco's dark eyes.

"But why are you telling us this? There is more to it isn't there?" Harry whispered.

Draco nodded.

"You are right. There is _more._ But I'm afraid you will not like it. My Veela side is getting restless and desperate. I have gone for so long without a mate that my Veela side is dying." None of this went into Harry head. But when he blinked and shook his head his eyes widened in shock.

"_Mate?"_ He asked horrified.

Draco nodded.

"Yes. You Potter will be my mate," He growled.

Dudley sniggered. "Potter's got a boyfriend!"

Harry raised his hands defensively

"Oh no. I am not being gay and that's final. Haven't you noticed that I am dating Ginny at the moment?" Harry retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course I have noticed. And as for that, you will have to dump her in order to be with me. Nobody refuses a Malfoy Potter,"

Harry shook his head furiously.

"I want you to get _out,"_ He said, his hand pointing towards the exit and Malfoy looked angry at first, angry at being denied but he quickly hid it and stood up. Smartening himself and getting rid of the dust of his clothes even when there wasn't any.

"Very well. But do not deny it Potter, I will be your mate one day." He said and with a sharp nod towards the Dursleys he left the room. Closing the front door with a bang.

There was a tense silence in the room and before Harry could even move, Vemon grabbed him roughly by the arm and shoved him against the pink wall.

"What was that about?" He demanded, shaking Harry. "Are you turning _gay_ as well?" He said, disgusted.

Harry glared at him. "Haven't you been listening at all? I am not gay and I never will be. Malfoy and I have been enemies since our first year and of course, I am dating Ginny. Now, let _go," _He hissed and Vemon stood back in shock as Harry quickly pushed past him.

Harry walked up the stairs, taking three at a time and he barged into his room, making the door slam into Hedwig's cage and she hooted angrily at him as he laid down on his bed, shaking.

What had just happened? Draco Malfoy did not just demand him to be his mate at his own home and where the hell did he get his address from?

He was so confused.

Wasn't Draco supposed to be a death eater? Wasn't he supposed to work for the dark lord?

Uneasiness crawled down his spine and he looked up at the ceiling.

He needed to tell someone.

He couldn't tell Ron, Ron would freak out. Not Ginny…not beautiful sweet and kind Ginny.

He suddenly sat up straight and looked across the room, startling Hedwig and he rushed over to his desk, tripping over things on the way and quickly he grabbed some parchment and quill.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Today, something really weird happened. Malfoy visited my house and told me some disturbing news. I can't explain fully on the letter in case it will go astray but could we meet up near Private drive somewhere? Where I first saw Padfoot? _

_I really need to talk to someone about it and it seems you are the only person who can. _

_Please respond to me as soon as possible._

_Harry,_

Harry reread his letter, when satisfied he rolled it and walked over to Hedwig's cage who glared at Harry.

Harry sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the disturbance but I need you to deliver this to Hermione." Her eyes brightened a bit and she edge closer to the door. Harry unlocked it and she flew to Harry's shoulder.

He walked over to the window, Hedwig ruffling her wings before flying and gently she took the letter out of Harry's hand and flew into the sunset.

Harry sighed.

His life was never simple.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a calm and beautiful day. Only a few clouds were in the sky and the bee's hovered over the newly opened flowers as they went to collect the honey. The birds were hovering over the bins, trying to find some food if they were lucky and a fox slung in the distance, watching the birds hovering around the bins and waiting for its chance to grab some food.

A sound of footsteps approached and the fox scattered at the sound and the birds flew away, leaving the playground empty with the approaching figure.

Harry walked over to the swings and sat on the one that Dudley and his gang haven't managed to break yet and he gently swung it backwards and forwards, calming down his nerves. The park was quite apart from the distance traffic and he looked over at the bushes to where he last saw his godfather.

He had been trying to avoid the park and he had managed well to now. But he knew he had to get over the grief of his godfather one day, but just how long will that be?

A spall 'pop' came from the entrance of the park and Harry looked up and slowly, a smile appeared on his face as a girl with long bushy hair jogged up towards him.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I had to get away from my uncle and aunty." She panted and sat down on the grass beside him.

"No worries, I have only just arrived," He sat down in the grass next to her, crossing his legs and started picking at the bright green grass.

There was a couple seconds of warm silence before Hermione spoke.

"What did Malfoy want with you?" She asked in a whisper as though afraid of anyone hearing and Harry quickly nodded to Hermione wand and she smiled before getting it out.

"_Muffliato," _She whispered before quickly putting her wand away.

"Now explain,"

And he did.

He told her _everything_. From when he first walked downstairs and to when he demanded Malfoy to get out. He was still very confused with the whole subject.

Hermione sat and listened, not interrupting at all during his talk.

When he fished she looked at him.

"Oh Harry, I wish you didn't have to send him out like that but I guess it is understandable to do so. But Draco a _Veela?_" She shook her head.

"I know. Draco being human is bad enough but being a magical creature? That's even worse," He shook his head and his black messy hair flopped around.

"But how can Draco carry genetic Veela genes? I thought it can be only on females like Fleur." Hermione said, ignoring Harry's statement.

"Fleur's a Veela?" Harry asked, bewildered.

Hermione nodded. "She's one-quarter Veela. I heard her mother, Apolline is half-veela."

"Wow. So they can cross-bread too?"

"Seems so. But Harry, you have to be careful around Draco," She warned. "He still works for the Dark lord."

Harry nodded.

"I thought about that as well. But then I have also thought about Ginny. I don't want to dump Ginny. I _love _her," Harry said but yet, when he said the word _love _it didn't feel as strong or connected or powerful next to Ginny's name.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Veela connection." She said and Harry got up quickly, surprising her.

"Look, I am not being gay. I am straight! Draco is my enemy. He can't possibly be with me. Maybe he's got mixed up or something…" He said angrily and he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Hermione stood up next to him.

"It will take some time getting used to and you can't always love the same person back straight away it will take time. Have you told anyone else about this?" She asked.

"No, only you and the Dursleys know. But Hermione, I can't possibly be _gay _can I?" He asked, worriedly.

Hermione looked into his eyes and shrugged.

"I guess it's your choice. But Harry, what ever makes you happy, I'm right behind you." She smiled and Harry gave a small smile back, happy to know that he has one good friend with him.

Harry walked through the front door of the Dursley home when Dudley stopped him.

"Went to see your boyfriend again?" He sniggered, enjoying himself.

"Yes I did, we had a great time," He said sarcastically and he stalked past him, seeing the look of shock upon Dudley's big baby face as Harry quickly took three steps at a time.

He quickly got into his room and lay down on his bed. His talk with Hermione made things a lot easier and he felt a weight lift of his shoulders but not all.

But he was afraid to tell the others. He was afraid to tell Ginny.

Then his door slammed open and Vernon walked in angrily into his room, pointing his big chubby finger at him.

"I want you out! I don't want a creature like you in my house." He snarled and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You're calling me a creature now? Last time I checked I was still a human being," He said dryly.

Vernon raised his big fat fist and slapped Harry across the face. Harry flew back against the wall in shock and his cheek stung and he could feel himself reddening.

"You are going. I should've done this year's ago. We'll drop you off in London and you can find your way from there."

Before Harry could say anything about a dark evil wizard trying to kill him, Vernon slammed the door shut.

Harry kicked his wardrobe and immediately regretted it as he felt a stinging pain in his toe.

A part of him was glad that he was leaving the Dursley's. But another part of him was worried.

Where would he go?

He can't go to the Weasley's just yet, even though they were his second family but he doubt they will never understand his situation.

He can't go to Hermione's, as he had no clue where she lived. He definitely was not walking into Malfoy's home.

Then a thought struck him.

_Diagon Alley. _

He would go and stay at The Leaky Cauldron for the rest of his summer holidays.

He hurriedly began packing. To say in the least, he was not the best at packing. He stuffed his clothes, books, cauldron and other things he might need. He looked under his bed for his invisibility cloak, which he stuffed in his pocket.

He wasn't going to London with the Dursley's. He thought.

He was going to London on the _knight _bus.

Harry took Hedwig's cage to the window.

"I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom won't mind. Be good." He said and Hedwig nipped at his hands before flying out of the window.

Harry rechecked everything and made sure he has got everything he needed.

He nodded; satisfied and together he dragged his suitcase and Hedwig's cage downstairs. His wand and cloak stuffed in his pockets and he opened the front door.

"Where you going boy?" Vernon leered.

"I'm going to London by myself. It's better that way," with that, he slammed the door in his leering face and stepped outside.

For the first time, Harry realized he was alone.

**Note-**

**Thank you so much for all the favourites! Please keep on reviewing. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Harry made his way back to the empty park it was dark.

The empty swings swung backwards and forwards gently as though a ghost was sitting on them. It was a warm night and Harry prayed for no more dementor attacks.

Harry sat on the curb, the trunk beside him and he took one quick look at the bush behind him, half-hoping there would be a pair of ghostly eyes watching him.

He felt his heart drop when no eyes matched his.

He knew Sirius was dead. Why can't he get over the death of his godfather like everyone else can?

His eyes turned back to the road and slowly, he stuck his wand arm out.

At first there was nothing but silence when Harry heard a fast whooshing noise and a dark purple bus appeared in front of him.

"Welcome to the Kn-Oh. Nice to see you again Neville," Stan grinned and rolled his up his parchment before stepping of the bus to help him up.

Harry gave him a wryly smile.

"Where to this time?" Stan asked.

"Diagon Ally Please."

"Same place eh, Neville?" Stan winked and Harry sat down on the bed, handing over the money.

Harry only nodded and then with a lurch, the bus drove on.

"We're dropping of Ms. Burchett at Cardiff and then it'll be you next," Stan called from the other side of the bus. Harry could only nod as he was thrown backwards and forwards down the isle, hitting bed poles and banging into the corner of the beds.

He couldn't decide what's worse. The Knight bus or Apporation.

An elderly woman got off the bus, grumbling and moaning how fast it was as she got off.

"Have a nice night Ms. Burchett!" And the one woman replied something unintelligible at him.

He grinned at Harry.

"Your turn. Ernie! Diagon Alley for Neville!" He knocked on the window and the old man jumped before driving the bus forward again.

Finally, with a jolt, Harry was reliefed that the bus has finally stopped.

"Here we are! Diagon Alley for you! Have a nice trip," As soon as Harry dragged his trunk left the knight bus, the bus was out of sight before he could even say goodbye.

He blinked but shook his head and made his way inside the Leaky Cauldron.

Laugher aroused in the room and he heard drunken shouting and chairs being thrown across the room and he saw that it was busy.

But he was thankful that it was too busy for nobody to notice him.

He saw Tom, the bartender cleaning a few dirty glasses behind the bar and carefully made his way over to him.

"Evening," Harry said and Tom looked up and gave a wryly smile at him.

"Your owl is up in your room already. Come with me," He left the bar and quickly went up some steps beside it, harry following behind and his trunk banging on each step.

"Room 23. You are next to Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid so you better be careful." Harry paled. Malfoy? Here? Just great!

"Thanks. I'll watch my back. Is it okay to pay you at the end of the summer holidays? Because I have a feeling I will be here all summer," Tom nodded and handed Harry his key.

"That is fine Mr. Potter. Come down stairs if you need anything," With that, Tom left and Harry to do his own things.

Harry quickly shut the door, not wanting Malfoy to hear him but he had a feeling Malfoy knew he was already there.

He landed on his bed and put his face in the pillow, mentally groaning.

Why did fate seem to turn against him? After all, he was trying to avoid Malfoy….

Why _was _Malfoy here anyway? Had his family kicked him out as well? Or was he just trying to annoy him and be a pain in the ass?

Whatever Malfoy was doing, Harry was going to find out soon.

Hedwig hooted as she flew to the bedside and Harry looked up and gave her a sigh.

"He's here Hedwig." Hedwig hooted softly at him. "And I don't know what to do." He turned over in his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

His stomach rumbled and Harry realized he hasn't eaten since yesterday evening, but at the same time he didn't want to go out. But he had to stay healthy.

He groaned and got up, locking the door behind him before putting the key in his pocket and making his way downstairs in to the noisy pub.

As it was 6'o clock at night, the pub was already busy and Harry managed to find an empty table in the back corner of the room and he quickly hid himself behind the menu before anyone could spot him.

"Potter, what a surprise," a voice drawled and he looked over the menu to see a pale, blond haired boy with grey eyes, smirking at him in the opposite chair.

"Malfoy, I told you to stay away from me." Harry growled.

"Not technically. You told me to get _out_. Not stay away."

"Still means the same thing. Haven't I already told you, I do _not want_ to be your mate?" Harry hissed, earning quite a few glares from a few passers by.

Draco leaned over and rested his elbows on the table.

"Yes you have and very rudely might I say. I still think you need to look up the meaning of _stay away_ in a dictionary."

"Since when did you care about muggle dictionaries?"

"Never. Just saying you need grammar checking," He winked and looked at the menu.

"Why are you here anyway?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Parents kicked me out. Father couldn't stand the idea of me being gay, and of course after he found out who my boyfriend was meant to be, he had a raging fit and decided to chuck me out. Mother wasn't very pleased with his behavior as she had a gay cousin once before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, though died at the hands of Snakey boy."

"Take it snakey boy is Voldemort?"

"Yeah. New nickname. Got fed up of everyone calling him, You-Know-Who. So thought he deserved a knew nick-name." He sniggered.

"Just don't let Voldemort hear you call him that, you'll be dead in a matter of seconds."

"I'm already dead." Draco said darkly, taking a sip of Firewhiskey.

There was an awkward pause.

"This hasn't been my day,"

"Why not?"

"Got chucked out of the house, been thrown about on the knight bus and nearly broke my glasses, and now this! We're meant to be enemies. But we're having a civil conversation. If you can call it civil, that is."

Draco chuckled.

"I guess so. Your day has been more eventful than mine."

"Why what have you been doing?"

"Been listening to the enchanted mirror moan all day."

Harry sniggered. "Making sure you look beautiful?"

"If you were Crabbe or Goyle, you'd be under _Crucio_ right now."

"Well it's lucky I'm not either one of them."

"True. At least you have more brains than them and I can actually have a decent conversation with you with out one of them having to stuff their faces all the time."

Harry snorted.

"Sounds like Ron too."

"Ah yes. Weasley. Why he's not here anyway?"

"Scared of his reaction if he found out about this."

"You haven't told him?"

"No. Told Hermione, she's all okay with it."

"The mudbl-"

"No name calling. If we're here all summer, we might as well be decent with one another."

The death eater sighed impatiently.

"Alright Potter. No name calling."

Harry nodded

"I must say. For a Gryffindor, you are a good companion and that is saying something."

"Complimenting me are you?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"I believe it was." They both sniggered.

"You complimenting me Malfoy? What has the world done to you?"

"Lot of dark things I guess."

"Going back to doom and gloom?"

"Well if you were a Slytherin, you would."

"True at that."

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, watching the crowd around them roar with laughter at bad jokes before Draco put down his knife and fork and stretched like a cat who has just woken up.

"Well, nice to see you here. Same time tomorrow?"

"I guess. See you soon Malfoy," He watched the blond haired Slytherin pick up his coat and made his way back into his bedroom. Once he was out of sight, harry sat back in his chair and sighed.

Today was definitely weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

* * *

Ginny sat before him and smiled. Her long ginger hair shimmering down her back and Harry had an urge to touch it, but yet, something inside him was disgusted with the female before him.

Ginny fluttered her eyelashes at him, trying to get his attention but Harry ignored her. Why was he ignoring her? He was her boyfriend after all!

Ginny growled angrily. Her nostrils flaring and her eyes burning with anger. Since when did Ginny growled?

Harry shook his head at her, unable to say anything and Ginny shook. Her whole body shook with rage and she screamed and screamed. Harry covered his ears, trying to shut out the deafening sound before Ginny decided to change.

Her hair shrunk back into the back of her head. Her breasts disappearing and Harry gawped, unable to do anything to stop Ginny being in so much agony. Her brown eyes slowly turning into a set of grey eyes and her hair was growing back, but this time it was short and blond.

Her freckles were disappearing, and there, stood before him in a grey dress was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry woke up, gasping for breath and he quickly sat up. He felt sweat going down his forehead and he panted as though he'd run a marathon.

He looked at the mirror a head of him.

"Nightmare boy?" Harry didn't answer but continued staring at the mirror. The voice was neither male nor female. "Go get a glass of water, might clear ya head out a bit."

Harry mused this other and decided this was a good idea. He stretched and got out of bed slowly, making his way to the bathroom.

What had that dream been about? Was it trying to tell him something? Harry shook his head and splashed water on his face before he saw Draco Malfoy in the mirror.

He jumped in shock before looking back into the mirror again to see he wasn't there.

Harry turned around. Nobody was there.

He must be going crazy.

"Hello?" Harry called and he was thankful that there was no reply.

His body shook as he splashed more cold water down his arms.

He must stop thinking about Draco! He was never going to be his mate!

He just can't wait for Draco to go and crawl in a hole and die.

But his heart regretted saying that and he sighed in frustration.

Why can't he hate him?

He walked back into the bedroom and fed Hedwig some biscuits as he got dressed. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shiny Potter." A familiar voice said. Harry groaned.

"Get lost Malfoy,"

He heard a snigger from the other side of the door.

"Alright sleepyhead. Meet you downstairs,"

He heard footsteps walk outside and he listened carefully for them to disappear.

He turned to Hedwig.

"I'll guess I have to go don't I?" He grumbled.

Hedwig hooted angrily at him.

"What? He's a Malfoy." He said protesting.

Hedwig glared at him.

"Alright. I'll go downstairs, though you'll have to entertain yourself for the rest of the day." He glared back and grabbed his keys and made his way downstairs.

The pub was empty apart from Tom and the blond haired Slytherin sitting in the back of the corner, already helping himself to an English breakfast.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Woke up on the good side of the bed?"

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the question as he helped himself to bacon.

"Take it as a no." Malfoy tsked.

"Malfoy, will you please shut up?"

"Do I ever?"

"I take that as a no."

"Correct."

"Want me to turn you into a ferret?"

"Ooh, twitchy today aren't you? No thanks, I rather be in human form."

"Then shut up."

There was a pause as both of them started eating.

"So, any plans today?" The blond pressed.

"Well, I want to go and try and disguise myself."

"Why?"

"Well, don't want anyone knowing I'm here, plus, I get fed up of people staring at my bloody scar all the time."

"Language Potter. And you don't need to change anything else, apart from your scar. Ever heard the word magic before?"

"In fact I have, and I have tried magic before but it doesn't hide it either…"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. "You tried it before?"

"Obviously. Last time, I put a cap over it."

"You remind me of Snape when you say Obviously."

"Thank god I don't have greasy hair."

"Or a hooked nose." Both boys sniggered.

"But you do have a lightening scar," Malfoy said still sniggering.

"Shut up Malfoy,"

Malfoy just laughed.

* * *

"What about this one?" Malfoy asked, picking out a dark green book.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not fond of the dark arts."

"Part of being with the enemy is to get to know it,""

"Oh, so that's why you're with me then?"

"Potter, just get the bloody book. It's far from illegal."

"Wonder why that is," Harry snorted.

"If you don't get it, you won't get a disguise."

Harry quickly sobered up and snatched the book out of Malfoys hands.

Malfoy sniggered.

"That sobered you up quickly."

"Shut up Malfoy."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, still sniggering.

"Go and buy the damn thing now Potter, otherwise you'll end up turning into Granger,"

"Nah, I'll just stick to being a Potter thanks."

Malfoy wacked the back of his head with a book.

"You know what I mean." He scowled and Harry laughed.

* * *

The boys found themselves eating ice scream in the muggle city of London.

"Name one person you can't stand." Harry asked.

The blond boy blinked at the sudden question.

"Ron Weasley."

"Why? I know we've all been enemies and that, but why do you actually hate him?"

"For one, I'm a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor. He's brainless."

"I hate to admit, but I have to agree with you on that one. But he _does _have good jokes to tell,"

"Not my kind of jokes though if you ask me."

Harry sniggered.

"Anything else?"

"He's very short tempered."

Harry gave a short nod.

"True."

"How can you still be friends after what he did to you in your fourth year?"

Harry shrugged.

"Got lucky I supposed."

Draco snorted.

"Lucky? Being with Weasley, I would call that unlucky,"

Harry glared.

"Alright. Hold your horses Potter. Who's the one person you can't stand?"

"Cho Chang,"

Draco laughed and snorted into his ice scream.

"Your ex-girlfriend? Why?"

"She cries all the time, plus she was the one who gave Dumbledore's Army secret away,"

"I'll give you that. But why did you even like her in the first place?"

"I've been asking myself that all year,"

"Questioning your own sanity?"

"I guess. Don't even know if I'm sane or not anymore."

"Can't be as bad as Bellatrix Lestrange I guess."

Harry shuddered.

"True. Though she doesn't have a lightening scar on her forehead,"

"Blame it all on snakey boy,"

"Will do," Harry grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

* * *

"Anyone else you can't stand?" Harry asked, flipping through the book that he bought earlier, still at the muggle Café.

"Dumbledore." Harry gaped at the blond death eater.

"Why?' Harry asked curiously. Curiosity killed the cat.

"He's an old goat."

Harry scoffed.

"That's _hardly _a reason to hate Dumbledore,"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"To you it isn't seeing as you are Dumbledore's man."

"Through and through," Harry repeated.

"So you say,"

"But what's the actual reason why you hated Dumbledore though?"

"He can't keep his long nose out of everybody's business. Always thinks to know what's best for everybody, plus it's like he can read everybody's minds!"

"Nobody can read minds unless you are an Occlumency like Snape,"

"_And _Dumbledore,"

"I'm not sure Dumbledore is one,"

"I think he is. Knowing him, he probably is one," Harry shrugged in agreement.

"What else?" Harry pressed.

"He's not known for his sanity either."

"Since when has Dumbledore ever been sane?"

Malfoy snorted.

"That is what I have just said. Now, how about you?"

"Umbridge,"

"Toadface?"  
"What happened to you with being on her side?"

"It was a phase. Plus, some of her crazy ideas went too far."

"You're telling me…" Harry mumbled.

Malfoy pretended not to hear.

"You're not going to avoid me are you Malfoy?"

"Nope. You're far more interesting that Crabbe and Goyle."

"Really? I'm surprised."

"You should see their parents. Their parents are twice as worse. Even a flobberworm is more interesting than them."

"How about Milk?"

"Milk? Milk isn't interesting, it's annoying and has a disgusting taste," Malfoy pulled a sour face at the word.

"Am I more interesting than Pansy?"

"Oh Draco! Let me love you! I promise I will give you the best shag this week!" Draco mocked in what was supposed to be Pansy's voice.

Harry sniggered.

"Have you even had a shag with her?"

"Ew. No. Why would I?"

"Thought you would you know, before you turned out all gayish,"

"Boo, you whore."

"Thanks." Malfoy smirked.

* * *

"Tomorrow then?"

"No, next week." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Kidding."

"So tomorrow at 3?"

"Perfect. See you slimy git."

Malfoy snorted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

* * *

**Please keep on Reviewing. Reviews means more updates :D**

* * *

Hedwig turned to him and opened her beak. "Time to get up!" She cried, though he couldn't really tell if her voice was male or female and he really didn't fancy asking.

"Says who?" He mumbled.

"Me. Now go and get up and get ready." Harry opened his eyes and glared at the enchanted mirror.

Did Tom really have to put that thing in his room?

"What time is it?" He yawned and stretched.

"After half past ten."

"You better be thankful you're not a person. Otherwise I would've chucked you out of the room," He snapped and the mirror quickly shut up.

Harry quickly pulled on some clothes and fed Hedwig before going downstairs.

He was thankful that he didn't bump into Malfoy.

He gave a short nod at Tom and made his way out of the pub.

He had something to do. Something very important and he knows it would change his life, forever.

He made his way to Flourish and Blotts, and he was actually surprised with himself for not coming here to get school supplied books.

He deserved a pat on the back.

But there was no time for that now. He went over to the counter and in a hushed whisper asked the man behind the desk.

"Do you have any books about _Veela's?"_

The man looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Indeed we do, young man."

"Please could you lead me to the section?" He asked impatiently, not wanting to be asked any questions.

The dark skinned man nodded and walked out from behind the counter and led Harry past many bookshelves.

There were books that were many different shape, sizes and colours. All had to cover his mouth to stop letting the ancient dust go into his mouth until finally they stopped.

"There are a few very good books about Veela's. Here are some that I recommend; _Ancient myths and how to spot them, Mythical creatures and awareness _and _Veela Prince,_ a very good novel Veela Prince is. Some say its legand, some say it's a myth and some believe it's actually happened. But who knows? I shall hope you'll find what you want dear sir," with that, the dark skinned man left harry with the books in his arms.

Harry stared at them for a moment before making his way to an empty table, placing the books down on the dusty table.

He quickly flipped threw a few books, placing them aside as they didn't look interesting until he picked up Veela Prince.

The book, he could tell, looked old. Possibly ancient. It's spine looked warn and the gold ridges were hanging onto their live.

Harry turned the book over and read the blurb.

_Pureblood, rich and wealthy, Gustav Peverell was looking for a bride. His brother Ignotus, disappeared and left him to be king. And a king can't be without a Queen. But when a new servant boy called Orion Black comes in, things start to trigger and a deeply hidden secret is revealed that those wished to be kept hidden._

Harry frowned. Those names. He recognized them from somewhere. But where?

He put the others back and made his way to pay the book.

"Do you know who Ignotus Peverell was?" He asked the dark skinned man.

The man looked deep in thought.

"I have no idea. You'll have to find out. Look at the author, it might help."

Harry looked at the gold faded writing on the front.

_Gustav Peverell._

So _it was_ real.

Harry gaped at him.

The man chuckled.

"Enjoy reading it. Next!"

* * *

**No copy write Gustav! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

* * *

**Please keep on Reviewing. Reviews means more updates :D**

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? Have the muggles been treating you well? If not, you can fight back! I know your courage. Don't let them get you down._

_Luna is over at mine at the moment. Dumbledore's orders. Says it's for her and her father's safety, though I can't complain because I like to have to some company now and then. Also, I would hate to see her become captured by death eaters. _

_Luna says Hello by the way._

_Have you spoken to Ron yet? Or Hermione? I really hope to see you guys soon; we'll definitely have to meet up on your birthday!_

_I hope you are well._

_See you soon!_

_Neville and Luna,_

* * *

_Dear Neville and Luna,_

_It's been a while since we have spoken! I have been all right, a lot has happened over the summer but I shall tell you that when I next see you. The muggles have officially chucked me out of the house. How good is that? I don't have to put up with them anymore._

_I hope everything is okay Luna. How is the Quibbler doing? I hope your father can still continue with his business!_

_You guys will definitely come round for my birthday. That is, if Mrs. Weasley will allow me that is. _

_I have spoken to Hermione and she is okay. Ron, I haven't seen since we have left King's Cross-station. But I should be meeting up with him soon hopefully._

_Hope to keep in touch,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How is everything going? Are things okay with you and Malfoy now? I hope to meet you soon, I am coming into Diagon Alley in a couple of days, and maybe we could meet up again then?_

_I hope you are not treating Malfoy to harsh. Also, have you done any research about Veela's?_

_Have you told Ron about Malfoy yet? You know you'll have to tell him soon. He hates things being kept hidden from him. _

_Hope all is well._

_Hermione,_

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Everything is okay. I have officially been kicked out of the Dursley's and now living in the Leaky Cauldron. And Malfoy is living next door to me too; apparently he is in the same situation as I am in._

_I would love to meet up with you, what day? _

_No, I haven't told Ron yet, though I shall probably tell him when I come round to his house, whenever that might be._

_I have bought a Veela novel. It's called Veela Prince. Have you heard of it? _

_No. I shall tell him next time I see him. Which, I hope is before my birthday. I am still confused with the whole situation about Malfoy though. _

_All is well and I hope all is well to you too, _

_Harry_

* * *

Harry sighed, tired at the amount of letters he has written in the past few hours and he put his quill down on his desk before looking up at the clock.

Shit.

He kept staring at the golden clock, the same word being repeated in his head over and over again.

_Shit, shit, shit._

He was late.

He hurriedly went to the bathroom to quickly wash his hands, which were covered in black ink and gave a quick wash at his face before putting on a coat and trying to tie his shoelaces, but unsuccessfully he kept falling over, backwards.

He looked at the clock again.

He was five minutes late.

He swore to himself before quickly locking up and making his way down stairs, trying to flatten his hair at the same time.

Why was he making such a big fuss about this?

He shrugged. He had no idea.

But it was Malfoy, and he needed to look presentable.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking over the crowd for the blonde haired Veela and he grinned when he spotted him in the same spot as they were in the other day.

"Sorry, sorry. I am late," He smiled sheepishly.

Draco waved a hand like it was nothing.

"No worries. Sit down, or are you going to stand there all night looking all hot and flustered? Not that I don't mind of course," Draco smirked and Harry felt himself blushing as he sat down opposite him.

There was an awkward pause as they ordered their drinks and meals and Draco stared at Harry and Harry shifted uncomfortably in his sheet, though, not from Draco's gaze.

"What will we talk about? I thought you had a brain," Draco drawled.

"Been writing letters all day. Brain hurting after staring at letters for to long,"

Draco chuckled lightly.

"Try having Snape giving you Potions homework every day with a 5 foot essay to read."

Harry paled.

"Alright, you win." The blonde grinned.

"Still lazy though?" Malfoy asked.

"Terribly. I'm amazed I'm still alive,"

"Sometimes laziness brings luck,"

"I guess it does," Both boys chuckled.

* * *

"I have a thought,"

"A Penny for your thoughts?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

Harry put on a shocked face, though obviously mocking with him.

"Did you, Draco Malfoy, just use a muggle term?"

Draco shrugged. "Might have done." He winked at him. "Now, what's on your mind that you wish to tell me?"

"Well, I've been thinking about your last name."

"My last name?"

"Well, I know your first name-Draco- Means Dragon. But your last name puzzles me,"

"You don't know?"

"Well, it doesn't sound English and Hermione would tell me off for me asking her what your name means…"

"She's right. You'll have to look it up yourself."

"Do I have to? I can ask you,"

"Look it up,"

"Malfoy!"

"Potter!"

"Git."

"Go on. Look it up yourself. You have a brain do you not?"

"Your sounding too much like Hermione,"

"Ouch. Why relate me to her?" Draco winced.

Harry smirked. "Serves you right for telling me to look up your name,"

Draco scowled.

"You've been searching for a disguise yet?"

"No, brain been lazy," Draco tutted. "What?"

"You need to get your brain thinking before going back to Hogwarts,"

"I swear you're beginning to think like Hermione,"

"Good thing or bad thing?"

"Bad." Draco wacked Harry with the menu. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Hermione."

"You're asking for it, Potter."

Harry laughed.

* * *

"Quidditch."

"What about it?"

"Do you still play it?"

Draco snickered.

"Of course. I'm still on the Slytherin house team aren't I?"

"But you missed load of games last year…"

"That was due to studying,"

Harry gaped at him.

"Malfoy!"

"It does!"

Harry glared.

"Fine. I just wanted to avoid as much injuries as possible."

"Really?"

"No. I just wanted to study,"

Harry glared at him. If looks could kill, Malfoy would've been dead on the floor in a blink of an eye.

"Can we please move on from Quidditch?"

"What about the Chudley Cannons?"

"POTTER!"

Harry snickered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

* * *

"So, have you told Weasley about us yet?"

"Not yet. Since when there's been an 'us'?"

"Since we've both found about Veelas."

"Alright. But I am not dating you or anything just yet…"

"You can't keep on running for ever you know,"

"I know. It's just, it's a lot to take in, you know? Plus, there's Ron and Dumbledore…"

"The old goat?" Draco shuddered. "I rather not get him involved in right now,"

"Why?"

"He always gets his beard in everybody's business. That's why his beard is so big. It's full of everybody's secrets." Harry sniggered.

"Is it because he doesn't favour the Slytherins?"

"Shut it Potter,"

"Jealous much?"

"**Potter.**"

Harry chuckled.

"Alright, we won't get Dumbledore involved. Though, you _are _jealous of him not favouring the Slytherins."

"Potter!"

"Malfoy?"

Draco glared at him and Harry sniggered.

"Oh shut up."

"You love it really,"

"Does not."

"Does too."

"I refuse to behave like a 2 year old."

"Does not."

"Do too. Now, shut it before I will hex you,"

Harry grinned.

* * *

"So, have you done anything for that disguise of yours yet?"

"Not yet. Still working on it…"

"Is that another translation for; 'I'm too lazy?'"

"Could be,"

"You do really need to get your brain working again."

"Hermione."

"Potter…."

"You're going to end up turning into a Hermione you know,"

"Gods, I hope not."

"One Hermione is enough. I don't want another one in a male's body."

"Oi!"

"Kidding,"

Malfoy glared at him.

"Any news about your parents?"

"Mother owled me. Says, father is still in a fit but he's calming down a little bit. But still don't think it's safe to come back,"

"Is your crazy aunt still there?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Ouch. Crazy lunatic she is,"

"She's like a hyper evil 3 year old at home."

Harry sniggered. "You mean all the time?"

"I'll give you that."

"Favourite place in Hogwarts?"

"Huh? I guess Quidditch Pitch."

"So you _do _like Quidditch,"

"I do not. Just merely stating that I like the place."

"_Why_?"

"I can think there. Unlike in the Slytherin common room."

"Which is cold and creepy!"

"How do you know?"

"Oops…"

"Potter…"

"Second year,"

"Ah. So that's why Crabbe and Goyle were acting strange. But _hooow?_"

"We did have Hermione."

"Hoow?"

"If you must know, we used Polyjuice Potion. We _do _have Hermione,"

"But Polyjuice Potions are advanced! How on earth did you get the book? It's in the Restricted section!"

"Lockhart of course,"

"Oh. Merlin." Malfoy groaned.

"Hermione fancied him."

"Did I really have to know that?"

"Yeah."

"I really didn't Potter."

"Well, know you know,"

"Lockhart? Seriously." Malfoy shook his head in shame and Harry grinned.

"Why did you go in the Slytherin common room?"

"We thought you were the heir of Slytherin,"

Malfoy sniggered.

"Really, I may be one of the richest wizards Potter, but I am certainly not the heir of Slytherin."

"We figured that out in the end,"

"I really should hex you."

"You missed last time I recall and hit the muggles," Harry smirked. "The poor poor Muggles,"

"Shut it Potter,"

"Then you'll have to do a mass of Obliviate! And the muggles could end up worse than Lockhart!"

"Potter…"

"Which I wasn't aware you were good at."

"Potter!"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Shut up,"

* * *

"Have you heard of a book called Veela Prince?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm going to start researching about Veela's…"

"Really? Good. Because I am not going to give you answers unless it's necessary."

"Aww, Why not?"

"Reading is good for you."

"Hermione."

"Potter, what did I say about you calling me Hermione?"

Harry sniggered.

"But still, why won't you give me the answers?"

"Because you'll need to find about Veela's. The more information, the better. Though, most books don't include everything…"

"So I can turn to you if they don't have what I needed?"

"Depends…." Malfoy smirked and Harry scowled.

"Hermione."

"Potter…"

"Malfoy…"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not."

"Morning this time."

"Alright grumpy pants. What time?"

"I'm not grumpy. About 10ish. I'll wake you up."

"Nice. Though, I will kick you in the face if you go anywhere near my feet."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

"That's why you like me," Harry winked and Malfoy snorted before nodding his head.

"Tomorrow then Potter." He said, closing the door behind him and Harry was grinning, liking the idea of meeting Malfoy tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

* * *

Harry felt a pair of hands of him and he groaned at the touch. He felt the hands stroke him further up his stomach and felt them moved towards his neck, giving him a soft massage for a couple of seconds before moving to his face.

Gods, whoever hands they were, they could certainly make him moan!

The hands tickled his chin for a couple of seconds then, SLAP!

Harry woke up with a jolt to find a laughing Malfoy on the floor.

Harry glared at him.

"Malfoy! That wasn't funny." He growled.

"Your face!" Malfoy said between laughter and Harry threw a pillow at him which Malfoy tried to duck from but failed.

Malfoy wiped tears of laughter away from his eyes. "Oh! I really wished I had a camera then!"

"Malfoy…" Harry growled angrily, crouching.

"Oh. You really should off seen your face when I slapped you! Best expression-"

Harry lunged himself at him and tackled Malfoy to the floor who was still laughing. Malfoy wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and Harry growled at him.

"You know, you are very sexy when you growl Potter," Malfoy said huskily. His blond hair laid a mess on top of his forehead and Harry had an urge to run his hand through his messy blond hair.

Harry growled more and Malfoy shivered underneath him and Harry smirked.

"Gods, if we weren't bonded, I would take you right here and right now."

"Maybe later." Harry licked Malfoy's neck before jumping off him. Malfoy pouted at the movement and he got up and sat on the bed, watching Harry get dressed.

"So, what are we doing today then?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're going to look up my name in the library first. Then, we'll go Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he pulled down his blue top.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? Why?"

"In need of stocking up my pranks. Plus, they do very good products that I might need in the future," Malfoy's eye gave a mysterious twinkle and Harry shivered in pleasure.

"Alright. Plus, I would like to see Gred and Forge."

Malfoy snorted at the nicknames.

"Alright, though you need to get ready first. Although, I don't mind seeing you like this for the rest of the day," Malfoy purred and Harry blushed, as he stood half naked in front of the bed.

"Well, er, thanks." He said, still blushing and he quickly put on a pair of jeans, Malfoy, still smirking was still sat at the end of the bed.

"Well, then. Let's have some breakfast and be on with it." Harry said, smiling as he and Malfoy left the room with Harry closing the door behind him.

* * *

"See that building over there?"

"What building? Okay, of course I see it. I'm not completely blind you know,"

"Take out your tongue and replace with another one and say it again."

"Ha-ha." Harry said dryly. "What about the building?"

"That's the library you dolt. Go and find out what Malfoy means."

"Leaving me already?"

"I'll be doing something else in the meantime. I'll give you an hour."

"An hour. Really, just to look something up?"

"I know what you're like when you're lazy."

"Okay. Fair point."

"Also, I might help you with your homework later on. Perhaps…"

"What would Snape say if he found out you were helping me with my homework?"

"He'll go to Dumbledore and say I've been messing your mind."

"He'll be right. You did get me to buy a book about the Dark Arts,"

"Potter. Go. Now."

"Tired of me already?"

"Yes!"

"Good!"

"I will hex you."

"If you see Crabbe or Goyle, go and Crucio them for me."

"Gladly. He screams louder than you."

"Er, thanks?"

"No problem."

"Later." Harry nodded at him before making his way to the library.

Despite Malfoy being undesirably hot and evil, he wasn't such a bad guy.

* * *

"Bad faith?" Harry asked Malfoy as he saw the Slytherin walking up to the library.

"Very good. Hermione would be so proud of you."

"Please don't tell her Malfoy. She'll begin to think I can do research on my own!" Malfoy frowned and Harry grinned.

"Now, let's go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Sure. Why not."

They made their way over to the joke shop when Harry started to slow down and started worrying inside.

_What if they are worried over me? What if they start calling Molly or Dumbledore!_

"Don't tell me you don't want to go in there anymore do you?" Malfoy drawled.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm worried if they might call their mum or Dumbledore about my safety."

"If that happens, I will just leave you with them."

Harry groaned.

"_Whyy?"_

"Because you are in better hands than with me. On the other hand, anyone who knows you should know how exactly to look after yourself with or without the insane Voldie."

Harry grinned. "Better not let the dark lord hear you say that. I've heard he doesn't like it much."

"Let me tell you a little secret. I believe the dark lord likes being insane because apparently it puts his enemies off a little."

"Never worked on me!" Harry said brightly.

"Well, that's because you're not normal."

Harry pouted.

* * *

"Harry!" Two familiar voices called at once and at the same time, two bright red-heads came jogging up with massive grins on their faces.

"You're alive!"

"Everyone's worried-"

"When you wouldn't-"

"Start sending your usual letters-"

"Mum's having her usual fit-"

"And she's planning on rescuing you again!"

"I'm all okay! Really!" Harry laughed and the twins relaxed with ease. "I have never been better.

The twins shared a look before becoming two mother hens.

"Spill."

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "They kicked me out of the house and I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron and I have been looking for a disguise."

"No-"

"That's not-"

"Good at all.

"You need a disguise Harry boy. Because-"

"We have all the disguises you need-"

"Plus, some of you-know-poo Death Eaters-"

"Are a little dim-"

"And are not able to recognize you. So-"

"You'll want to be careful-"

"Around their children."

"I'm aware of that Gred and Forgre. But I think I can look after myself,"

"It's not that we're worried about we all-"

"Know that you can take care of yourself perfectly. But-"

"It was the lack of response we're worried about."

"Sorry. You know me. I have been quite busy with homework that I completely forgot about writing to you," Harry lied. "But I did write to Hermione, Neville and Luna."

"And did you tell them-"

"That you are left-"

"Alone in the-"

"Middle of London?"

"Yeah. They are my friends of course." The twins shared a look with each other before turning to Harry.

"So, what's Malfoy doing over there?" Gred pointed to the blond wizard who was pretending to look interested in some pranks.

Harry felt a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Malfoy, stop hiding in the dark and come out." He ordered and Malfoy swept over to the three wizards and raised an eyebrow at Harry blush, which began to get redder.

"I was not 'hiding,' Harry. I was merely being polite and letting you three have a catch up."

"Malfoy-"

"Poite? Now-"

"That's a-"

"Change."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Stop it you two and be polite."

"Sorry Harry."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"So, where'd you pick-"

"Him up?"

"Just happened to run into each other in the Leaky Cauldron. He's my next door neighbor for the summer."

Malfoy gave the twins a small smile.

"Oh, very-"

"Well." The twins sighed; giving in to the pleading look Harry was sending them in order to trust him or Malfoy.

"Come-"

"Over-"

"Here for a-"

"Second. We've-"

"Got something for you," Forge held out a small box and Harry took it.

He opened it to find a gold pendent and frowned.

"What is it?"

Malfoy peered over his shoulder to get a good look at the pendent and he didn't even bother to hide his shock as he looked up at the twins.

"This is a very dark artifact! I would never expect you two or any Weasley to hold things such as this,"

Harry pouted. Clearly confused in what was going on. "What _is _it?"

"It's meant to make you-"

"Less noticeable-"

"In a crowd-"

"Wear it when you go out to-"

"Make us feel better. Okay?"

"It's not illegal is it?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nooo." Replied both of the twins, their eyes shining.

"Barely legal." Malfoy informed him. "But once my father said that the ministry required some sort of permits for them."

Gred pulled out a piece of parchment to the blond wizard and Malfoy took it whilst Harry was too busy staring at the gold pendent.

"The thing is, we're rather-"

"Clever you see. We're not entirely stupid. So-"

"The permit is signed-"

"Over this shop. This means that-"

"It's easy for money to-"

"Transport safely. Every shop in Diagon has one. However, Harry here has a greater need of it-"

"More than we do. Plus, he is our-"

"Financial backer, so we-"

"Figured it's legal."

The twins explained as Malfoy read over the document.

"I like the way you managed to word it so it sounds legal,"

"Harry really could-"

"Use some extra-"

"Protection. Not all-"

"Death Eaters are-"

"Dim witted. Or-"

"Stupid."

"So, put it on Harry. It's not going to work if you keep staring at it."

Harry scowled and Forge pulled the parchment away from the young Slytherin's hands.

Harry put the pendent around his neck and he felt a strange feeling around his body.

"Well?"

"You are less noticeable. Nice charm," Malfoy nodded.

"We'll give you a tip. The more-"

"People around the-"

"Better it works." The twins smirked, pleased with the pendant. "Take it with you and wear it whenever you're in-"

"Hogsmeade for us?"

"Or if you decide to come and visit us." Gred added. "Soon you will be-"

"Getting your Apparation License once you-"

"Are of age."

Harry groaned at the word Apparation. He hated that.

"I don't really have a choice for those do I?"

"Not really. Although Apparating may make it easier to deal with attacks from clearly insane wizards. But that doesn't mean you will _have _to do such things. Unless fate decided to change all that. But, you've managed to stay alive for nearly seventeen years now without being able to Apparate. So what's to say you can't live your life without apparation?" Malfoy said thoughtfully.

"I love it when you word it to make it sound like I have a choice when I really don't have one," Harry grumbled.

Seeing the look upon Harry's face the twins butted in.

"Harry hated the portkeys as well. He also-"

"Hates Floo Podwer. But-"

"He's alright with Hippogriffs and Thestrals. But-"

"That's our Harry. Plus the same goes for brooms and-"

"Our Flying Ford Anglias."

"I remember that! During second year was it? You need to tell me the whole tale!" Malfoy chuckle and Harry grinned.

"So Harry, why are you-"

"Here?"

"Well, other than getting a disguise and worrying Weasleys, We'd both figured we both go and get some pranks to play on unsuspecting people…"

"Is this-"

"Who we are-"

"Both-"

"Thinking?" The twins grinned at each other and their eyes were glittering mischievously.

"Perhaps. You'll never know."

Malfoy gave a 'cough' that sounded suspiciously like 'cunning Slytherin' and Harry gave the blond haired wizard a strange look and Malfoy grinned innocently at him.

The twins smiled at both wizards.

"It looks very nice to see you-"

"Both glaring at each other but-"

"I do believe you-"

"Wanted pranks dear boys?" Gred interrupting them.

"Fantastic." Harry grinned and both wizards followed the twins deep down into the large shop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

* * *

"They're absolutely mad," Malfoy said, shaking his head as they both left the shop with bags full of pranks in their hands.

Harry grinned and they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, looking like young boys who had just visited the world's largest candy store.

"You'll get used to them after you've been around them for nearly all your life,"

"I suppose that's true. But still, they're both mad as hatters,"

Harry snorted and sat down into the nearest seat he could see and Malfoy plonked himself beside him.

"So, what are you going to do for your birthday?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. "I'm not exactly sure, probably be with the Weasley's again."

"Again? Surely you don't get bored of them?"

"Like I said, you'll get used to them. Although, let's hope Ron's not mad at me…."

"Why would Weasel be mad at you?"

"Because he's jealous of me most of the time. Although, I can sort off understand why…."

"Isn't he always jealous of everything?" Malfoy snorted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but the reason why he's jealous is because he's got such a large family to compete against."

"More like a breeding family. But, hey, when you have a family, why compete? There's nothing to be jealous of in a family. Unless you're a Weasel,"

"I see your point. But still…"

"No buts Potter. A family a family."

"How about your family then?" Harry asked and Malfoy's eyes darkened before quickly going back to normal and Harry could off sworn he saw something lurking behind Malfoy that wasn't human.

"Was that your Veela?" Harry whispered.

Malfoy nodded slowly. "You're a Veela too you know. It's just yours hasn't decided to show itself yet."

Harry looked bewildered at him.

"Me? A Veela? You have got to be kidding me," Harry blinked at him and Malfoy shook his head.

"I can smell the Veela in you. Looks like your father had some Veela members in his family,"

Harry sighed. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Hey, I want to go to a guitar shop tomorrow. Want to come?" Harry asked, changing subjects.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. "You? Playing the guitar? Now that's something," Harry grinned. "I picked up some lessons during primary school and fancy picking it up again. Come on, you'll love it," Harry begged.

"Alright. How can I refuse such a beautiful face like that?" Malfoy said giving in and Harry grinned.

"Right then, I'll be going up now. Tomorrow morning,"

Malfoy nodded and Harry picked up his bags and went towards his room.

He found the mirror was fast asleep and for that he was thankful as he got out the book he bought the other day called Veela Prince. He got into bed and turned to the first page.

* * *

_January 12__th__ 1403 _

_It has been a week since Gustav has seen his brother and he was extremely worried. His brother never went off like this, not without letting him know where he was going anyway. It was starting to bother him and sooner or later, Gustav would have to start sending out the knights to look for him. _

_But deep down there was a nagging feeling about his brother and Gustav could only hope that it wasn't true. His father always favoured Ignotus. Always compared them both even if Ignotus was the youngest. _

_He sometimes felt jealous and hatred towards his brother, but he loved his brother sometimes, even if he didn't show it. _

"_My Lord, there is someone at the castle door waiting for you. Should I bring him in?" A knight said, bringing Gustav out of his thoughts. Gustav looked up and nodded slowly. "Yes, yes. Bring him in."_

_The sound of armour clashing against each other was heard as the knight moved quickly towards the door. The sunlight seeped through, causing Gustav to close his eyes before opening them to see a young man in front of him._

_The man was quite tall with broad shoulders and black sleek hair with the most beautiful eyes Gustav ever came across. His eyes were an ocean blue colour and it made Gustav want to stare into those endless pits forever._

"_Who are you?" Gustav demanded, shaking his head and trying hard not to stare into those eyes of his._

"_Orion Black my lord," He said and his voice sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and the boy gave a low bow at him._

"_Why have you come here?"_

"_I have come here for a job. I have been disowned by my family you see, and I came across this kingdom in hope to find a job and start a new life,"_

_The King raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Disowned? Why, may I ask?"_

"_Family matters, my lord. I wish not to speak of it right now," Gustav nodded in understanding. The boy will tell him why when he's ready._

"_I understand. What sort of job are you looking for?"_

"_A butler I hope. Or a stable boy. I am not entirely bothered with whatever job you give me,"_

"_My butler is leaving in a couple of days due to his illness. Would you like to take his place and be my butler?"_

_Orion nodded. "It would be an honour my lord."_

_Gustav nodded and called the nearest knight. "Take Orion Black to his rooms and show him his uniform, make sure he is_ _comfortable. Is that clear?"_

_The knight nodded and saluted. "Yes sir. Follow me Mister Black," The knight clicked his heels together and left the room. Orion picked up his bag and turned around, walking out of the throne room._

_What Gustav didn't know was what trouble this young servant boy would be in the future._

* * *

Harry blinked and booked marked the page. He couldn't put the book down! It was so interesting and it made him want to read more, but he was staring to get a headache and he gently put the book on the bedside table.

The names sounded so familiar to him, but where had he heard of them before?

He closed his eyes and pinched the end of his nose, trying to think but nothing would come to his mind.

Somehow, he felt connected to this book in an odd sort of way, though he didn't know why.

He'll read more later to figure it out.

But right now, he had a lot of letters to write.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

* * *

"Get that one,"

"Ew no."

"How about that one? It suits you…"

"Malfoy, you do realize the colour is pink?"

"So?"

"So, boys do not go _anywhere_ near Pink, otherwise they'll get killed by death eaters."

"So it's like not being able to wear pink on a Monday?"

"Something like that yeah. Ooh! How about this one?"

"Definitely not Potter. It's red!"

"What's wrong with Red?"

"You wear too much of it,"

"But you wear to much of green!"

"I'm a Slytherin. I'm cooler than you."

"So you're going to Slytherin into my bed?"

Malfoy sniggered at the joke.

"Oh my Merlin! That is an awesome guitar!" Harry rushed over to a black acoustic guitar. It was pure black and it looked like something out of the cowboy movies, but yet, it was perfect for Harry.

He gently took it off and carefully tuned it in and played a few notes before grinning at Malfoy.

"This is perfect!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Get it. I want to hear you sing in private," Malfoy grinned and Harry sniggered.

"How much is this guitar dear sir?" Harry called cheerily to a man with long brown hair tied back behind the counter.

The man looked up from a motorbike magazine that he was reading and nodded towards the guitar.

"That is £50. There's a sale on today so that's why it's so cheap."

"Good price. Here you go. Do you have any cases to carry around with?"

"Sure do. Here's the case, comes free."

"Thank you." Harry said as he put his newly bought guitar in his case. "You can have £10 extra tip."

"Thank you goodsir. Have a great day!"

* * *

"Sing something,"

"One second, I'm trying to think of something…"

"Is it a muggle song?"

"Might be. Or it might be a song that I completely made up…"

"Better not be about me,"

Harry sniggered before finishing of tuning his guitar and he sat upright on his bed.

"Got it!"

Malfoy lifted his head, eager to see what Harry got in store for him.

"_Underneath these stairs, I hear the sneers and feel glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt. Can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lighting scar to know that they'll never give me what I want…"_

"Your song is about your aunt and uncle? Whyy?"

"Sssh. I'm trying to sing!"

"Sorry."

"_I know I don't deserve these awful rules made by the Dursleys here on Private drive. Can't take all of these muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive. I'm sick of summer and this waiting around, man its September so I'm skipping this town. Hey, it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me nowwwwwwww." _Harry took a deep breath before playing some notes. "_I gotta get back to Hogwarts, I gotta get back to school. I gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool."_

"I don't." Malfoy sniggered and Harry gave a glare at him. "_Back to witches and Wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need. At Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think I'm going back…"_

"Not bad. Did you make that up?"

"No. I got it of Wikipedia."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Yeah I made it up. How awesome am I?"

"Not very,"

"Just because I play the guitar. I think you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"You are! Then why you're cheeks going red huh?" Harry gave Malfoy a playful nudge and Malfoy went redder.

"Sing again." Malfoy said sharply, lying opposite Harry.

"Ever heard of the Lion King?"

"What's that? An insect?"

"No. It's a muggle movie. One of the few I actually got to watch. Anyway, I'm going to see if there's going to be any music books in the muggle stores tomorrow."

"Sounds fun. Oooh, looks like you got mail!"

"You sounded like a girl then," Harry winked and grabbed his mail of Hedwig as she zoomed into the room.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I refuse to behave like a two year old Potter,"

"See. You _did _sound like a girl then,"

"Pffft. Now stop arguing with me and open your mail,"

"Impatient are you? Okay, okay," Harry raised his hands in surrender as Malfoy turned to glare at him. Harry slowly opened up the envelopes and at once, recognized it as Ron's handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_What's up with you? I haven't heard from you in weeks! Fred and George say they saw you at their shop the other day with Malfoy! What the hell are you thinking? Spending time with that git? Urgh. Mum asks if Malfoy wants to come round for your birthday as well unfortunately. Anyway, Mum says you are welcome to come over to our house and don't say anything about you coming over here to risk our lives or something because otherwise she'll send you a curse howler or something. Say, you come over about 10 am? Oh, Neville is coming to along with Luna, since it's his birthday soon too. That all right? Ginny has been pestering about you. I think she's love sick. Ew. Did you really have to date my sister mate? Seriously? Anyway, have you heard from Hermione recently? I haven't. I'm just going to ask her if she wants to stay over for your birthday. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. _

_Reply as soon as possible_

_Ron_

* * *

**The Music Lyrics are not created by me but from the amazing A Very Potter musical- Gotta Get back to Hogwarts. Check it out on youtube!:D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

* * *

Harry found himself at Hogwarts hall somehow and he gave a small frown. How he got here, he didn't have a clue. He shook his head, his black hair lying in a mess on top of his head and he looked around for familiar faces when he noticed something odd but he couldn't quite place what.

Ginny walked up to him in a long blue dress that clung to her body, her long ginger hair let down, straight and she wore little make-up.

"Amazing party isn't it?" She flashed a smile and another Ginny came up, walking beside Ginny number one and Harry frowned in confusion. But this Ginny, was wearing a dress robe, like him and her hair pulled back into a neat bun.

"I say, what are you doing with my sister?" The Ginny said in the dress robe and Harry opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

"He's dating me that's why," The Ginny in the blue dress said and another Ginny in a yellow dress walked up.

"No, he's with _me_," She hissed and Harry took another look around the room and his mouth dropped open in horror. Every single person in the room was Ginny Weasley. One was even dressed in Dumbledore's robes.

Before he could say anything to them, every single Ginny in the room started bickering with each other and slowly they began to change.

Their hair shrunk back into their heads and slowly was replaced with short blonde hair. The feminine side was disappearing and masculine features replaced them, making Ginny in to a complete different person.

Then grey eyes met green and Harry fainted to the hard cold floor.

* * *

Harry awoke with a sudden jolt and he felt sweat trickle down his forehead. His heart was beating so fast that he swore it could stop any minute. He looked over towards the talking mirror and sighed with relief as he found it snoring away quietly. He looked towards Hedwig's stand and saw that she wasn't there.

Must off gone on another hunt.

He pulled the bed sheets of him and climbed out of bed, quickly pulling on some clean clothes and quickly washing his face before making his way downstairs.

He crept quietly and he wondered what time it was when he heard people arguing in the room. He came to a halt and he searched through his pockets for his cloak. Luckily, fate seemed to be on his side today and he found the cloak poking out of his left pocket. He threw it on over himself and climbed down as quietly as he could and stopped as he saw who was arguing.

"Father, can't you just accept who he is?" Malfoy said, biting his tongue in order not to lose his temper. The elder Malfoy kept hold of his cane and a woman, who must be his wife looked at him sternly.

"Lucius, please. I've had a gay cousin at one point. There's nothing wrong with our son being gay," She said softly, touching his shoulder in comfort.

Lucius eyed his son wearily.

"I don't care if you're gay. It's just your mate… What would the Dark Lord say if he found out? We can't keep hiding this forever you know," Lucius said, pursing his lips together.

"Father, I bare the mark, like you. But I am no longer loyal to him. I understand it is impossible for you to avoid him since he has…invaded our home. But I shall not attend his meetings no longer when he calls for me,"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her son. "Draco, that is a dangerous thing to do! You can't ignore the Dark Lord's calls. Lucius did once and his arm was bleeding so much, it stopped working for a couple of weeks," Narcissa said, shuddering at the memory and Lucius squeezed her shoulder gently.

Draco sighed.

"I'll find a way to get rid of this mark. No matter how long it'll take me, I'll promise I'll find a way to get rid of it." He said seriously.

_And I'll help you_, Harry vowed silently.

Draco gave a heavy sigh, suddenly sounding much older than he exactly was and looked up at his parents.

"I'm still part of the family right?" Draco asked hopefully. Narcissa turned to Lucius, giving him a soft glare.

Lucius sighed.

"All right. Yes, you're still part of the family as you are my only son," He said sternly. Draco smiled and shook hands with his father before gently giving his mother a hug.

"I'll see you very soon," She whispered so quietly that Harry had to strain his ears in order to hear her.

Lucius took his wife's hand and led her to the fireplace. With a rise of green smoke, she vanished from site. Lucius looked at his son and gave him a sharp nod before disappearing after his wife.

Harry let go of the breath he didn't realize he held and looked at Draco. The room was empty apart from the two of them and Draco took a long sip of his firewhiskey.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to say something?" Malfoy said dryly making Harry jump in surprise.

_Shit. _ He thought. _Now he was in trouble. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

**Note- **A good friend of mine has done the first chapter of Veela Prince in German. If you can read German, the link is on my profile. Please go check it out! (: Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Keep on reviewing it is highly appreciated.

* * *

Harry sighed and he took off the cloak before stuffing it back into his pocket and walked towards Malfoy.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked curiously as he sat into the seat opposite him, eyeing the glass of Firewhiskey Malfoy was drinking wearily.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You're my mate. I can smell you and you smell delicious. Once we're bonded our bond will be even stronger…we'll be able to read each other's minds, be able to tell if one of us is in danger, know each other's emotions. But for now, I can just smell you." Draco's eyes glistened with pleasure as he looked at Harry and Harry felt a blush coming into his cheeks and he cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly.

"Why are you down here anyway?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Nightmare. Couldn't sleep."

"Snakey-boy invading your mind?"

"Not this time actually. "

"Care to tell me?" Malfoy grinned, trailing his fingers along the edge of his glass.

Harry was back in his thoughts wondering if he should tell him… was it a safe thing to do, to tell Malfoy his dream?

"It's about Ginny," He said suddenly before he could think anymore. He bit his tongue hard at his stupid actions and Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your current girlfriend? What about her?" He said in a rather bored tone.

"I've…had these dreams ever since you told me I was your mate. At first, I thought it was just the one off, but they been there nearly every night. It always has Ginny in. The dreams seem so real…so touchable… But in the dreams, I can't speak. Can't move. One point Ginny is being all nice the next, she is shrieking and shaking with anger…" Sweat trailed down from Harry and he breathed quicker and he rocked backwards and forwards gently while looking down at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Malfoy put his glass down and leaned in forward, interested in what Harry has to say.

"I can't do anything to stop it. It's looked so painful…so repulsive that one dream actually made me sick." He gulped and lifted his sleeve to wipe of the sweat on his forehead. "Her body will shake with anger. Her beautiful ginger hair will shrink back into her head and her features will be replaced with masculine features…" He took a deep breath and stared at his hands.

"Go on." Malfoy urged him.

"Short blond hair would replace ginger hair and grey eyes will replace hers." Harry looked darkly into Malfoy's eyes and Malfoy stared back.

"And you will be in her place."

Malfoy's eyes flashed and he looked away from him.

"I know why the dreams are happening," He whispered, his throat sounding dry. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and he felt himself stop shaking.

"You do?" He asked and Malfoy nodded.

"The dreams are telling you that you are not interested in girls anymore. I've had something similar before I found out I was a Veela and realized who I truly was. Have you ever had any sexual feelings towards me yet Potter?" Malfoy asked curiously, licking his lips.

Harry ran his tongue over his teeth and sighed. He had to tell him at one point but did he really have to tell him now?

"Yes…Every now and then."

Malfoy grinned.

"I knew it wouldn't be long until you gave in."

"But I still don't have feelings for you just yet," Harry said hurriedly before Malfoy could continue. Malfoy cocked his head to the side.

"You don't?"

"No. At the moment…they're just feelings of lust and desire. I think, like you said about my Veela. I think my Veela side is showing,"

Malfoy didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and Harry felt uncomfortable as Malfoy kept staring at his lips.

"Malfoy?" He asked, uncertainly. Malfoy didn't seam to hear him and continued staring at his lips.

"Malfoy?" He asked again, raising his voice a little and Malfoy lunged out of his seat and attacked Harry's lips.

Harry was too shocked to do anything and he found himself closing his eyes and Malfoy's tongue darted in and out of their mouths and Malfoy's hand ran through his messy black hair. Their lips felt so right and so perfect for each other and Harry felt another side of him opening it up to his mate.

The other side of him was fierce and passionate and Harry wanted to unleash his other side but he knew now was not the time to do so. Before either one could do anything a cough was heard. At first, both of them ignored it before a 'hem hem,' sound was made and a cold shiver went down Harry's spine. They both quickly pulled apart, both panting heavily and both sweating and both wanting more of each other and they looked up to see who had disturbed their moment. It came from non other than a lady dressed in pink with a toad like face and one of Harry's worst enemies that he has encountered.

Dolores Umbridge.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, I only own things you don't know.

* * *

Harry's body froze with shock as the cold words sent shivers down his spine. Draco hurriedly climbed off him and Harry felt incomplete without Draco pressing against his body. Harry glared at one of his archenemies with as much hatred he could supply. He shared a quick look with Draco, already forming a plan in his head and Draco nodded sharply.

"How much have you seen?" Harry asked hoarsely. His throat was sore and his hand went towards his back pocket and he felt a gentle comfort as he felt his finger tips clench around his only means of defence. Umbridge smiled coldly at him and Harry held his gaze, not daring to look away. Many questions went over his head, all related to as to why this toad was here.

"As much as I needed to see. I think this shall be reported to the Minister himself!" She screeched. Without a second thought, Draco pointed his wand at the toad-like woman.

"_Obliviate!_" He cried. Umbridge eyes went to the top of her head and she fell backwards to the floor.

Draco caught her before she crashed and laid her on the floor. They both walked over to her and Harry stood over her, glaring at her as though he's trying to kill her. Draco squatted down beside her and he took a gold locket with a serpent _S _in glittery green stone on the front.

Harry's scar immediately burned with pain and he automatically reached out to touch his scar, only to have certain images of a certain Dark Lord.

"Potter?" Draco asked curiously, stuffing the necklace inside his pocket.

"Scar," Harry muttered and they both quickly rushed into Harry's room before Umbridge or the Pub opened again. Harry unlocked his door and pushed Draco inside and he quickly locked it again once they were both inside. His scar was still hurting faintly.

"Oh, we got company...Nice to see a new face once in a while..." The talking mirror said sleepily. They both ignored it and Draco sat at the top of the bed, his back leaning against the wall, his blond hair a mess and his face was heated like an after sex glow. His top button was undone and his collar a mess.

Basically, he looked liked a sex god.

Well to Harry anyway.

"Stupid Veela," Harry muttered, taking a chair and sitting in it. "Why did you take the locket anyway?"

"My Veela instinct told me that it was related to the Dark Lord. Although, I have no idea what." Draco sighed and took out the locket, dangling it by it's gold chain in front of his eyes. He slowly put it around his neck.

"DON'T!" Harry cried as Draco mid-paused on putting the cursed object around his neck. Draco looked up, confused at Harry's sudden outburst.

"Don't put it on you. You'll have no idea what it'll do to you if you put it on. Don't forget this could belong to Voldemort," Harry said darkly.

Draco nodded and took the necklace away from him. "You're right. How stupid was I? I should've known better," He put the necklace back in his pocket and licked his lips. "But, don't you think it's like having the Dark Lord in the same room with us? It's as though he's in the room with us right now," Draco shuddered.

Harry eyed the necklace uneasily and he heard the familiar whispers of the Dark Lord haunting his mind.

"_You know I am here, Harry Potter. What does it feel like when you no you can't defeat me? How does it feel to be weak and useless?" _

Harry closed his eyes to block out the evil thoughts and he agreed with Draco silently. But not only was the Dark Lord inside the locket(or so they thought), he was inside their minds too.

* * *

The black-haired raven boy opened the door to the familiar shop, the pendent that the twins had given him was around his neck and he felt a relief when no one was staring at his forehead. He looked around and fate seemed to be on his good side as he found the shop empty.

"Hello?" He called.

No response. No movement. Nothing.

"Hello?" He called again, this time more loudly. Then he heard movement and a snort of laughter coming from above him and both twins appeared, sliding down the banister to greet Harry.

"Ello Harry!"

"Ello! What a pleasure it is to see you again!" Cried the twins delightedly and book shook his hands as though they had never seen him before.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," Harry said and he rubbed his sore wrists once the twins let go.

"To what, do we owe you this time?" Fred said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry looked around again to make sure they were completely alone. The twins saw this and they both took him into the storage room at the back of the shop.

"Speak," George said, leaning against a table and folding his arms, his twin doing the exact same thing.

Harry took a deep breath and prepared for two angry twins.

"IkissedDracoMalfoyAndILikedIt," He said quickly, not pausing for breath.

The twins shared a look with each other and at the same time, both of them lifted their right hands and cleaned out their ears as though they had dirt in them.

"What was that?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we didn't quite catch you there,"

"I think we're going deaf, don't you agree George?"

"Completely with you there Fred," The twins grinned and Harry rolled his eyes and took another deep break and preparing himself again for two pissed off twins.

"I said, I kissed Draco Malfoy and I liked it,"

Again, the twins shared a look before turning to Harry.

"To be honest with you Harry, we're not entirely surprised." George said smiling.

"Yeah, we always _knew _you had a thing for men. I mean we know your dating our sister-"

"But we can see that she _is not the one_, for you."

Harry looked bewildered at the twins. Not quite believing his eyes.

Had they really just said that?

"I-Wait, what? Are you guys not angry with me or anything?" He asked, confused.

Both Weasley twins shook their heads.

"Harry, Harry," Fred said, patting him on the back. "We're not angry with you! After all it's not our _choice _to choose who you love-"

"And anyway, it's not like you or Ginny are married..." George pointed out and Harry nodded in agreement.

"But how do I tell her? She'll hate me!"

"If she loves you, she won't hate you. We know our Ginny. She'll understand." Fred said seriously.

"Umbridge saw us kissing,"

The twins looked horrified.

"Uh-oh,"

"That's not good."

"What did you do to that bitch?"

"Draco oblivated her. We couldn't let her know about us."

The twins nodded.

"Good old Draco. At least he ain't a little prick anymore eh George?"

"Agreed Fred. I like him a lot better now than he was at school," Both Twins nodded approvingly. George looked down at his watch and put on a mock expression of shock.

"By golly! We better get the shop running! It was _lovely _talking to you Harry, but us handsome, intelligent men have to work," George gave a long deep sigh and Harry chuckled. Not really sure if could classify the twins as handsome.

"Oh, we're picking you up on your birthday and you can bring Malfoy if you want," Fred said, grinning.

"Yeah and no buts either. Dad's gonna bring you to the Ministry of Magic with Neville for your apparition test,"

Harry groaned. He hated apparition.

"Sorry mate, has to be done."

"Yeah. Hey Fred, remember when Charlie did his? He failed the first time-"

"Landed on dome dear old woman who was doing her shopping. She wasn't very pleased." The twins grinned like two Cheshire cats.

"Anyway, we're off to work. Make good use of the pranks you bought eh?" Fred said and with a wave they both left the storage room to deal with the arrivals of customers.

Harry sat there in the middle of the messy storage room, taking in all what had been said by the twins.

They really _were _mad as hatters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **Holds up battered copy of the Half-Blood Prince* Nope, I don't own it. Clearly it all belongs to J.K apart from the characters you do not recognise.

* * *

"Get up Potter, it's your birthday!" Cried a voice. Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes, only to have the light shone in them and he quickly closed them again, not quite ready to get out of bed. He heard some one clicking their tongue at him.

"Not now Potter. You got presents to open and people to see! Looks like Hedwig brought you a view," Malfoy chirped happily and Harry sat up slowly and reached out for his glasses.

"Do you have to get me up this early?" Harry groaned and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "It's 7 am in the morning!"

Malfoy chuckled and perched himself on the other end of the bed. He grabbed a present which was wrapped in green wrapping paper and chucked it towards Harry.

"Happy 17th Birthday." He said and leant closer to watch Harry unwrap his present. Harry looked down and could only gawk at it. Had Malfoy _really _given him a present?

"Are you going to open it or not? Or shall I do it for you?"

"No! Sorry, I just never thought I'll receive a present from you that's all." Harry said, blushing and slowly and gently, he stated to unwrap the present.

After he unwrapped the wrapping paper, Harry found a box, a box big enough to fit a ring in and Harry looked at Draco, raising his eyebrow.

Draco shrugged and grinned.

Harry looked back down and slowly opened the box and a gasp of shock came out of his mouth. Inside the velvet box, was one of the most beautiful rings he has ever seen.

Of course, it was not a ring that girls would usually wear. The ring was made out of pure gold and on it was the Malfoy's crest. The ring of course, was emerald green, matching Harry's eyes perfectly.

"Try it on." Draco urged him. He slowly lifted the ring out of it's box and placed it on his finger.

It fitted perfectly and Harry could not take his eyes away from the beautiful ring.

"I don't know what to say... Thank you..." He whispered, looking up at Draco.

Draco looked rather pleased with himself.

"You're welcome. But this is no ordinary ring, you see, I got the twin of you're ring," Draco grinned and he flashed out his right hand to show the exact same ring on his finger.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Something to do with Veela stuff? You're pretty serious about this business aren't you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. And no, it has nothing to do with the Veela stuff this time. But the ring does have a meaning,"

"What is it?"

"Hold you're horses, I'm getting there. You see, this ring is very important for the Malfoy family. These rings used to belong to My grand-parents before they died. I would never give anyone the Malfoy ring, it's far to precious."

"Then, why have I got it? Do you want it back?" Harry asked and he lifted his fingers to take off the ring.

"What? Nonono! No!" Draco held up his hands. "The ring is important because it means you are welcomed in the Malfoy Manor. You are treated as a Malfoy and you are apart of our family. To say, you are like my spouse, only we haven't dated yet or not officially married." Draco said.

"Okay... So in other words, I'm part of the family now?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded and Harry grinned widely. "Wicked!"

"Now, enough with the ring and open the rest of your presents,"

Harry and received more goods from the Joke shop from the Weasley Twins. He got a fantastic Defence against the dark arts book and Quidditch book from Hermione that Malfoy had to take away from him in order to open the other presents, he also got a rather large home-made birthday cake from Hagrid along with a monster card and some sweets that looked like they were out of date, and some cards of the order members. He received a rather smelly untidy looking package from Kreacher that neither of them have wanted to open and Harry got a thong of the Dursley's which Draco thought was hilarious and Harry had to throw it at him in order for him to shut up.

"Oh, do you want to come with me to the Weasley's? I won't be able to stand it being on my own with Ginny," He felt a pang of guilt and Draco smirked.

"Are you stupid or what? I wouldn't last five seconds in that house of theirs,"

"You will-"

"I won't. Trust me. Us Malfoy's and Weasley's have had quite a history, and I wouldn't call it a good history either," Harry sighed. Malfoy was right. He was going to have to do this on his own. "Anyway, the twins will be there. So you'll be all right with the pair of mad hatters," He grinned.

"If you insist," Harry grinned back. "Will you look after the locket today? The thing gives me the creeps,"

"If I have to,"

"And remember, don't put it on you." Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't. Don't worry. Oh, that reminds me, The Weasley twins are picking you up in half an hour."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Harry pleaded.

"Positive," Malfoy smirked.

"What will you be doing then?"

"Family business. Mother and Father are visiting me here, my crazy aunt is still over there." He shuddered and Harry felt a rush of pity go through him.

"Okay if it suits you. Say hello would you?" Harry grinned and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Shut up,"

* * *

There was a double knock on the door and Harry ran over to it. "I'm coming!" He shouted angrily at being disturbed from reading Veela Prince. He was about to turn the door knob when the door bashed open and Harry felt himself land on his backside, his glasses fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Ello Harry! Oh, er, sorry there mate!" Cried Fred cheerily as he and George stepped into the room.

"Yeah, sorry about that mate. But you should know not to stand too close to the door..." George said helping him up.

"Yeah, incase of Death Eaters, or what do muggles call those walking dead things?"

"Zombies?" Harry suggested, rubbing his back.

"Ah! Yes, or incase of Zombies. You don't want to get bitten," Fred said and perched himself on the bed.

"That would have been a real pain in the ass if you got bitten. Anyway, we're here to pick you up. Where's Malfoy?"

"He's got family business to attend to."

"Ah,"

"Poor fellow. You got your stuff packed for the night?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then, let's go!" Fred cried and he launched himself of the bed and made his way out of the room.

George carried Harry's trunk and Harry came out last, shutting the door behind him and he hoped the sleeping mirror would take care of things.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked as they made their way downstairs.

"Floo Powder. Only easy way," George said and with a rise of green smoke, Fred disappeared before their eyes.

"After you," George said, indicting towards the fireplace.

Harry sighed and stepped into it, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder in his hand.

"The Burrow!" He cried and with that he felt himself go down, and down and down into oblivion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **Holds up battered copy of the Half-Blood Prince* Nope, I don't own it. Clearly it all belongs to J.K apart from the characters you do not recognise.

**Note: **Ahh! Like, so so sorry for not updating! I been terribly busy with GCSES and life. I also had terrible writers block on this chapter D: But I hope it's over!

Also, for those who are German, Veela Prince is being translated into German. The link is on my profile. It's up to chapter three so far, so if you have time, please check it out! Thank you (:

* * *

Harry landed in the burrow's kitchen and he was greeted with a wave of noise and wave of ginger.

"Harry! It's good to see you!" Molly said and she rushed over to give him a motherly hug as he stepped out. Soon as he stepped out, a bright green flame rose and George stepped out and grinned as he made his way over to Fred.

"Happy Birthday mate," Ron said, patting him on the back and Harry felt a bit guilty for not owling him as much as he did with Hermione, Neville or Luna.

"Sorry I haven't owled you as much. I been quite busy..." He started to say and Ron waved it off as though it was nothing. "No worries. I'll expect you'll probably tell me later upstairs or something." Then Ginny came into view and his heart dropped.

"Happy Birthday Harry," She said and smiled at him shyly and Harry gave a weak smile back as she went to reach his hand.

She stopped in her tracks and she lifted his right hand and Harry felt sudden dread run through his body.

"Harry...what is this?" She asked as she examined the ring. Every eye in the room turned on them and the twins whistled innocently and looked in the opposite directions. "Is this a _Malfoy _ring?"

Harry gulped and nodded slowly.

"Seriously mate, why have you got a Malfoy ring on your hand? You hate him if I remember correctly," Ron said.

Harry felt uncomfortably with all the Weasleys staring at him and he suddenly wished he had Draco with him in this room at the very moment.

"I'll explain everything...it's a long story," Harry said and he walked over to near Fred and George were.

"It was at the beginning of this summer...When Malfoy came to my house," He explained nearly everything. He missed out the novel, and he missed out the kiss that they shared, but of course, they didn't need to know that. And then it was time to tell them.

He turned to Ginny. "I'm sorry, I really am. But I've been questioning my sexualities over the the last few weeks and it's just dawned onto me know where my sexualities lie." He paused and he saw a look of confusion and hurt upon Ginny's face. "I'm gay,"

There was an uproar between Ron and Ginny, but Harry could not hear a word what they were saying. It was like in a movie where all the sound was cut out and all you could see were the people. Fred and George moved in front of him, almost being like body guards.

Suddenly he heard doors slamming and he opened his eyes, not realizing that he closed them and he found the twins, Molly and Arthur in the room.

"I'm sorry about that dear. Neville, Luna and Hermione are on their way now so you should get prepared for you're Apparition test,"

Harry nodded and he sat down. "I'm sorry for all the disturbance Mrs Weasley,"

Molly shook her head. "How many times have I told you to call me Molly? It's perfectly all right Harry, it's just a bit of a shock, because...well, Ginny's always had a childhood crush on you and Ron always been your best friend and you know how we don't exactly get along with the Malfoy's..."

Harry nodded. He had forgotten that the Weasley's and Malfoy's weren't friendly with each other.

To take his thoughts off Ginny and Ron, he began to think of apparition.

Harry couldn't understand why he needed an apparition test. He's done apparition many times before. Why did he have to have a test for it?

Suddenly, a rise of green flames rose and the trio stepped out and Harry grinned.

"Where is everyone? So quite in here," Neville asked.

"I think we just missed an argument," Luna said in her dreamy voice and Hermione smiled at him. He rushed over to hug the three, nearly knocking them back into the fireplace.

"Sorry to disturb the group hug, but we've got to take Neville and Harry to the Ministry for the apparition test. We have 15 minutes to get there," Arthur said and Harry and Neville nodded, grinning at each other.

There was a choruses of shouts of; "Good luck!" and "Best wishes!", and with that, Harry found himself back in the fireplace with Arthur and Neville and before he knew it, everything went black.

* * *

The three of them apparated outside the Weasley's house, all with big grins on their faces and Neville and Harry talked about how well each of them did. Molly rushed to greet them at the door and she smiled warmly.

"Well?" She asked.

Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "They've passed. They both did brilliantly according to the examiner,"

"That's great news! But now, it's time to celebrate _both _of you birthday boys,"

Neville blushed and Harry smiled. "Really Mrs Weasley, a cake would of done me fine..."

"Nonsense! I like doing things for other people, now get inside before you're dinner gets cold,"

They reached the inside and Harry heard the familiar voices of the twins, obviously overhearing their conversation and they were shouting merrily. "THEY BOTH GOT OFF!THEY BOTH GOT OFF!THEY BOTH GOT OFF!"

"BOYS! That's enough now, Neville you're dinner is here. Everyone's already had there's..."

"THEY BOTH GOT OFF!THEY BOTH GOT OFF!"

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley shouted and Harry chuckled as the twins grinned sheepishly at their mother.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and grinned. "I believe you are now officially Draco's boyfriend," She beamed at him. Harry blushed.

"Well not officially, but he did give me his ring," In a whisper, he quickly told her about this morning and how Draco given him the ring. He hasn't told the Weasley's this, only that Draco gave him the ring. Hermione nodded.

"Well, it is tradition. And you're not the only one who received a ring..." This time it was Hermione's turn to blush and she ducked her head and her curly brown hair hid her face.

Harry nearly choked on his drink.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Viktor proposed to me last week and I said yes." She grinned.

Harry hugged her. "That's brilliant Hermione! When are you having the wedding?"

"Once I leave school,"

"Have you told Ron yet?"

"Nope, he's been too busy sulking. The others noticed though,"

Harry nodded. "Congratulations Hermione. I'm happy for you,"

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you Harry," She whispered softly.

The rest of the day went in a blur. Pranks were pulled on Ron and Ginny, making them even more moody and even on the guests. He and Neville opened their presents after they eat their dinner and Neville and Luna shared their first kiss, in which even Harry found adorable.

News about Hermione's engagement to Viktor Krum went around like wild fire in the house as one by one the Order Of The Phoenix came to visit him and even Viktor himself, came to visit him. Though, Harry has a suspicious feeling it was just for Hermione.

Harry pulled him over to a quite corner where they would not be disturbed.

"I congratulate you and Hermione. You two make an lovely couple," Harry said offering his hand. Viktor shook it.

"Thank Vou, Von't tell anyone else this vut," Viktor leant down to Harry's ear and whispered. "I still van't pronounce Hermy-own-ninny,"

Harry grinned. "You're secret's safe with me. You'll get there in time,"

Viktor nodded and he went off to find his Hermione.

Harry suddenly felt lonely. He wished Draco was here and his fingers automatically went to his ring.

He wondered how Draco was going. He wondered what sort of family business he was on. Would everything been different if the Weasley's and Malfoy's were actually friends?

He looked out of the window and sighed, thinking of the blond haired boy with grey eyes and he thought of nothing else but him.

* * *

Far away in London and in Harry's bedroom, Draco sat quietly, alone, inhaling the scent of his mate and he had a terribly longing to be with him. He sighed, suddenly feeling tired and much more older than he sounded and he looked out of the window, thinking of a certain green eyed boy.

"Happy Birthday Harry," With that, Draco fell into an uneasy sleep of flashing green light aiming at his lover...


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **Holds up battered copy of the Half-Blood Prince* Nope, I don't own it. Clearly it all belongs to J.K apart from the characters you do not recognise.

**Note: F**or those who are German, Veela Prince is being translated into German. It's also being translated into french by an awesome friend of mine, the link is also on profile as well so go check them out!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. Okay, so his morning with Harry was possibly one of the best, but after that? It went down hill.

His mood got worse as he waited impatiently for his parents to arrive at the pub and he was sort of glad to see them when they finally arrived. Damn it, why did they have to come today? He longed to be with his mate on his birthday.

After all, it's not everyday you turn 17.

His mother stepped out of the fireplace first, and she did a mini jog towards him and she smiled, she wanted to give him a hug, but Malfoy's don't do such things in public.

Unless of course Draco changes the rules of being a Malfoy.

Lucius came out after Narcissa, carrying a new snake cane since Voldemort destroyed his other one. It had been Narcissa's christmas gift when they were dating in their 7th and 5th year and Lucius was distraught when Voldemort snapped it in half.

"Mother. Father." Draco gave a curt nod to them both before sitting in a table in a dark corner, far away from the rest. Lucius nodded back and pulled a chair out for his wife before he sat down next to her.

Then it all began. Draco hardly listening to his mother, his mind only focussed on one person.

His mate.

"Draco, are you even listening?"

Draco turned back into reality.

"Yes mother. I can't go to the ball that the ministry is holding," He said.

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

Draco gave a fake cough, hoping his parents will mistake it for a real one.

"I'm sick,"

"Boo, you whore," Lucius said dryly and Narcissa gave him a sight slap on the arm, but playful.

Draco rolled his eyes and grinned at his parents.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to come to the party?"

"Positive,"

"Well if you say so. Draco, may I have a word with you in private?" Narcissa said and Lucius raised an eyebrow at her as Narcissa mouthed, later.

"Sure," They stood up and went outside, it was sunny and seemed quite busy and Draco made a mental note to do some exploring once his parents left him alone again.

"Draco I know at your age and with you being a Veela, you're going to have a lot of urges. You're going to want to take off your clothes, but if you do touch each other, you _will _get chlamydia...and you will die." She said seriously. Draco stared at her with wide eyes.

Did his mother really just say that?

He blinked.

"Okay..." He backed a way and went back inside before she could say anything else that was..

Well, strange.

Gods, he has such a_ strange _family.

Draco looked at his watch. It was time to get down to business.

"Well, I have to go and do business. I'll owl you every so often to let you know what I'm doing,"

He shook hands with his father and hugged his mother and she whispered in his ear.

"Remember what I said..."

He nodded, though he didn't believe it but it was his mother so he had to agree. He watched them disappear in the fireplace and he as soon as his father disappeared, he rushed back upstairs as he felt something strange happening, he felt like he was going to be sick.

His body shook. He felt his skin being ripped apart and he wondered what was happening. He gritted his teeth, yet at the same time, they also seemed to be growing longer and sharper. He looked down at his hands, instead of his normal human skin, it was replaced by black scales and long black pointed nails. He gasped in shock and he ran over to the mirror, only not to see himself as himself, but to see himself as something entirely different.

His body was covered in black, shiny, scales. He had bright black eyes with a tint of red in and he had black feathery wings on his back and he spread them out, they were _huge._

What was this? Was this his Veela Change?

_Yes, _A cold voice said.

Who are you? Draco wondered. He couldn't even recognize himself.

_I am your Veela, you may like to call me, Black. _

Draco shook his head. Now he had another Veela side?

_Of course you do. Didn't you read about this?_

I read about all about the Veela's, but no book ever mentioned this nor did my mother.

Black tsked.

_Shame on them. But now, at least you know. _

When will Harry's Veela side show?

_Soon. It hasn't completed it's transformation yet, but I can feel it. _Black hissed in delight.

I wonder what he'll look like. Draco mused as he examined himself in the mirror.

_Let's just say, he'll look delicious. _

Draco rolled his eyes. His mate already looked delicious even in human form.

_But first, we have things to do and things to destroy,_

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Wait, what? Destroy?

_Of course! We need to destroy the necklace! _Black hissed angrily, sounding almost dangerous.

Why? He asked.

_Because that necklace is a piece of very dark magic called Horcruxes. It's hurting our mate every time it goes near him and it belongs to the dark lord._

Draco frowned. He heard something about that...

Aren't horcruxes when you split your soul into pieces?

_Yesss. But the dark Lord has seven of them. Two are already destroyed._

Draco's eyes widened.

So, you're saying that us two have to hunt them down? But how do we destroy them?

_Basilisk fangs. Buy them in Knockturn alley. _

Draco nodded.

Okay, but these horcruxes can be _anything. _The dark lord must of have protection around them as well.

_No and yes. The Dark Lord collects various things during his life time. He collects things which are important to him. Like Slytherin's locket for example,_

Draco eyes turned to the locket which sat above his dresser.

So you're saying, that's Slytherin's locket? He gave a mental yelp.

_Yesss. Riddle also collected various items that belonged to other houses. Like the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, the Hufflepuff cup. Of course, he didn't use anything to do with Gryffindor,but Harry destroyed the diary without his knowing, Dumbledore the old coot, destroyed the ring this summer, I can feel it, and of course there's the snake._

You can put horxuxes inside living things too? Why would anybody want to do that?

_Because as they say, they are afraid of death. There is also one inside your mate as well, but the dark lord is the only one who can destroy that. _

Draco nodded. Poor Harry.

But we are going to destroy them together though, I can't do it alone.

_Of course. _

So, I guess our first stop is Knockturn Alley then huh? Draco gave a slight grin and with his new Veela form, he looked pretty sexy.

_Indeed. I'll let you change back._

But how do I do that? But Black was gone before Draco could even finish the sentence and then he began transforming back into himself, the transformation less painful and quicker which Draco was thankful.

"Well that was weird," He sighed and he gave a weary look at the necklace.

"Looks like it's time to destroy you this time for good," Draco said darkly and black mist began to form in his eyes and he quickly pulled on his black cloak, his hood over his head as he stored money in his pocket.

Time to do some business.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **Holds up battered copy of the Half-Blood Prince* Nope, I don't own it. Clearly it all belongs to J.K apart from the characters you do not recognise.

**Note: F**or those who are German, Veela Prince is being translated into German. It's also being translated into french by an awesome friend of mine, the link is also on profile as well so go check them out!

* * *

Harry had actually enjoyed himself at the party which surprised him. It wasn't too bad as Tonks and Remus came round for a bit. Hagrid dropped in to say hello and what even surprised Harry even more, was that Mad-Eye Moody managed to come down and be away from work for a little while.

It came to nightfall and Harry was left alone in the gardens with Hermione. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned to face him.

"I'm going back to mine and Viktor's house in Yorkshire now. Owl me if you're in trouble or you need anything okay?" She said softly. Harry looked up at his best friend and smiled as she hugged him.

"I will do. I'm happy for you and Viktor, you two look great together," Harry said. Hermione beamed at him happily and gave him another quick hug before running off to Viktor. They gave Harry a wave before disappearing inside.

Neville and Luna left shortly after to go back to Neville's house and before Harry knew he, he found himself triggering upstairs sleepily to the room he and Ron shared. He wondered if he and Ron were still friends and were still speaking to each other. He hoped they were because they've done _so _much together.

He opened the door to Ron's bedroom and he found Ron sitting on the bed looking awkward.

"I, er, want to apologize for my behaviour before." Ron said, his face turning nearly as red as his hair.

Harry's heart soared. "It's understandable,"

Ron cleared his throat. "It's not you...it's just. Close the door will you?" Harry jumped and he closed the door, casting a silence charm around the room so nobody would overhear their conversation.

"Thanks. Anyway, it wasn't you I was actually being angry with, it was Hermione,"

Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione? Why were you-Oh," It dawned onto him why he was angry with Hermione. Ron still loved her.

Ron looked at his feet as though they were the most interesting things in the world. "Yeah. I guess I was also annoyed with you not writing to me about any of the stuff between you and Malfoy,"

Now it was time for Harry to blush and he sat down on the bed opposite Ron.

"I guess I was just ashamed. I was confused with my sexualities and feelings at first, perhaps I still am but somehow I know I belong with Draco. I didn't know what to feel at first, but I told Hermione, because well, she is intelligent and she might have had answers for me," He gave a slight grin.

Ron gave a slow nod. "I can see why. Look, so long you're happy I'm okay with it. Just let me take my time trying to be friends with Malfoy because you know how it's been over the years..." Ron said calmly.

"Fair enough," He stuck out his hand. "So we're still friends yeah?" He said hopefully. Ron's face brightened up and he jumped off the bed and wrapped Harry in a hug.

"I take it as a yes," Harry chuckled as he awkwardly patted Ron's back. Ron let go and he grinned up at Harry.

"It's good to have you back mate," Just as Harry was about to say something else, the door opened and Molly came in, looking stern.

"Lights out! Bed!" She clapped her hands and they both got into bed, when Molly was satisfied, she switched off the lights and closed the door.

In the dark, Harry and Ron kept grinning at each other and for once, Harry felt never happier than he has in a long time.

* * *

Harry woke up with someone gently tapping his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and he rubbed the sleep out of them to find Mrs. Weasley standing in front on him.

"Time to get up dear, The Twins are bringing you back to the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour," She turned to Ron and got him up before she quickly left the room.

Ron stretched like a cat and he gave a sleepy grin. "Morning,"

Harry grinned back and he put on his glasses and they both got ready, talking excitedly, they made their way downstairs with Harry carrying his trunk behind him.

"Ah there you are. Your breakfast is here so eat up before cold then Fred and George shall take you, er, home." Molly said and she fussed over his hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us for the rest of the holidays? There is only two weeks left," Arthur said, concerned.

Harry gulped down the bacon that he was eating. "I'll be fine. Thank you for everything you done for me," Harry said.

Molly blushed. "Not to worry dear. You're part of the family,"

"Yeah, mate. How many times do I have to keep saying that? You're already like a brother to me," Ron said grinning as he talked with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ron. Ah, here's George and Fred now,"

"Mother!" George said as he ran downstairs.

"How _lovely _to see you," Fred said in tern. They both shook Molly's hand as though they have never seen her before.

"It's a real pleasure to see you," George said, still shaking his mother's hands.

Molly rolled her eyes and took her hands away from them. "Now now. Behave yourselves! Harry, once you finished, just head over to the fireplace dear."

He sat and finished his breakfast and enjoyed the last of the fireworks that Fred and George have pulled that were now spinning around the kitchen.

"Right, time to be off. Thank you dear Mother," Fred said and both twins gave a mocking bows.

Molly pursed her lips together to stop a grin forming. "That's enough. Now be off with you!"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," Harry said as he put on his coat.

"How many times have I told you to call me Molly? And it's a pleasure dear." She said as she started washing the dirty dishes.

Ron hugged Harry. "Remember, write to me this time!"

Harry laughed. "I promise. I write to you what ever happens," He grinned and Ron grinned back.

"Oi, chuckle brothers. We're going now," George said. Harry rolled his eyes and with a wave at Ron, he disappeared into the fireplace.

At once, he felt the food go up and he wished he hadn't eaten so much, but as quickly as it began, it stopped and Harry landed on two feet in the fireplace of the leaky cauldron.

He stepped out quickly and a second later, the twins arrived with Harry's trunk in the middle.

"Right, cheerio," Fred grinned and he slapped Harry on the back.

"Off to work we go," They both whistled a tune out of the muggle movie, Snow White, how they knew the tune, Harry will never know.

Harry, smiling, shook his head and heaved his trunk up the stairs to his room. He felt disappointed that Draco wasn't there waiting for him so he sat down on his bed and began to read Veela Prince.

_Still no sign of his brother. Gustav sighed heavily as he leaned his head against the pillar. Why hasn't he returned? Where has he gone? He gave out a sigh of frustration and was about to turn around when he bumped into someone, knocking bedsheets out of their hands. _

"_Sorry," They both said and Gustav voice got caught in his throat as he realized who he was talking too. _

_Gustav found himself looking deeply into deep blue eyes, he couldn't help it, he wanted, somehow, to unravel this mans past and find out more about him, almost wanting to get to know him._

"_Ah, ," Gustav quickly looked away from him and stood up, letting the other man picking up the sheets._

"_My Lord,"_

"_Enough with that, you make me feel old. In private you may call me Gustav," Gustav smiled. Why had he said that? He hasn't allowed anybody to call him Gustav! Not even his old Butler._

_Orion smiled. "Thank you, Gustav. You may call me Orion if you wish,"_

_Gustav gave a wry smile. "Off with you now, I suppose you have rounds to do?"_

"_Oh yes, I best get on with it," Orion lifted the sheets in his arms and he gave a smile at him before walking off. Gustav stood frozen in his spot, unsure at the actions he has just done._

_Why had he done that? Why are they being so formal? Lords and servants are not meant to be friends._

_Or are they?_

_Gustav sighed and he walked out of the room, thinking to himself that he has clearly gone insane._

_It has been a month since the incident and Gustav is now trying his hardest to avoid Orion. Trying hard to ignore the handsome blue eyes and to distract himself, he's holding a ball in his castle. _

_Now, Gustav wasn't really a dancing type of man, in fact he hated dancing. But of course, he had a reputation to hold, a good reputation mind you, and so he invited the lords and ladies around the country._

_The ball was magnificent. Ladies in different coloured dresses and different styles bowed to him and the men wearing silly outfits with those silly wigs that Gustav have managed to avoid wearing throughout his time being king. But tonight was strange. _

_Gustav found himself sitting at the table, watching the ladies dancing but his eyes turned away and he somehow found himself watching the men. Ladies after ladies came up to him, asking him to dance, but again and again he found himself saying no._

_Why was he saying no? After all, he was the one who was holding the ball. _

_Silently, he left the room and walked outside to the grounds. It was a warm evening and the stars were shining brightly. He sighed tiredly and sat down on one of the few benches that laid in the gardens. _

"_My lord," Gustav nearly jumped out of his skin. That voice he has been trying to avoid for months has somehow found a way next to him. He bit back a growl of frustration and turned in his seat to face the blue eyed man. _

"_Orion?"_

"_Of course Gustav. Is something troubling you?" Orion asked concerned._

_Thoughts ran through his head. They seemed to be going in circles, never ending. _

"_Yes, there is." He said finally. Orion looked at him, confirming him to press on. _

"_I have no feelings for women," Gustav admitted. Oh, he wasn't stupid all right. He knew when he had feelings for women, he was a womaniser in his youth. _

_Orion raised an eyebrow and Gustav mentally slapped himself. Why was he telling his servant this? He could spread rumours!_

"_I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're thinking. Trust me, I'm a good secret keeper,"_

"_Oh? How so?"_

"_I've kept a lot of secrets in my life time," Orion grinned._

"_Like what?" He asked, curiously. _

"_I can't tell you, otherwise I wouldn't be a good secret keeper," He winked. "Besides, that's beyond the point. I think you're finally realizing you're gay,"_

_Gustav stood up, outraged. _

"_How dare you! How dare you call me that!"_

_Orion shrugged his shoulders. "It's true, no point in denying it because you're just going to shut yourself out from others. Come, sit down again, I was starting to get warm," He patted the empty seat next to him where Gustav last sat._

_Still fuming, Gustav sat down. They sat in silence for a while, Gustav thought over what Orion said and deep down in his heavy heart, he knew he was right. He couldn't deny it any longer._

"_You're right," He said softly. "I shouldn't deny it. But there's one slight problem," Gustav said._

"_Oh? What's that?"_

"_I'm King,"_

_Orion rolled his eyes. "I know you have to be king and all, but seriously, if people respect you, then there's no problem in becoming gay," There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and he smiled. Gustav's heart fluttered a little and he coughed awkwardly. _

"_There isn't?" He asked._

_Orion shook his head and leaned in closer to him. "Nope. Plus, I have a plan,"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What might that be?"_

"_You can keep it a secret," He whispered and with that he disappeared into the night. _

_Gustav blinked. He felt confused. Had he really just had a formal conversation with his servant? Has he really admitted to himself being gay?_

The door flew open and Harry jumped, putting his book away just in time to see Draco coming in, panting. He was holding the locket in one hand and in the other, he recognized it as a basilisk fang.

"What happened?" Harry asked confused, sitting up.

Draco threw the objects down onto the bed. He looked up at Harry.

"I know what the locket is," He said. "And I know how to destroy it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **Holds up battered copy of the Half-Blood Prince* Nope, I don't own it. Clearly it all belongs to J.K apart from the characters you do not recognise.

**Note: F**or those who are German, Veela Prince is being translated into German. It's also being translated into french by an awesome friend of mine, the link is also on profile as well so go check them out!

* * *

Harry looked at Draco in awe, wondering what he was going on about. He sat up in bed and stared at Draco, looking serious.

"What are you saying Draco? Do you know what this necklace is?" He cast a quick dark glance at the necklace before looking back at Draco, waiting for him to tell him what all this confusion was about.

Draco sat on the bed, opposite Harry and looked at him in the eye.

"It's a horcrux." He said softly. Harry blinked, confused.

"What's a horcrux?"

"A horcrux is a piece of your soul put into an object." He said. "It's very dark magic, _very dark_. This object, has a piece of Voldemort's soul inside and we have to destroy it,"

Harry stared at him bewildered. This was madness! It couldn't be true, could it?

"Whoa. One second, are you trying to say that Voldemort has more than one pieces of soul?"

Draco shook his head. "Sort off. Let me think...You're soul is in one piece right?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Right. So to say, he ripped it into 6 pieces. Try imagine a cake being ripped apart six times and put into a cardboard box." Harry did but he had a very hard time trying to imagine it, it was like trying to see a young Dumbledore.

"Okay.. I think I get you. So, we have to destroy these 6 horcruxes? But they could be anything!"

Draco nodded. "They can be anything but we have to think and search carefully in order to destroy him. This is what is keeping Voldemort alive and in order to bring him down, we have to destroy them."

There was a pause and Harry ran the information over in his head.

It made sense. In fact, it made perfect sense. Did Dumbledore knew this information? Did he know it all? If so, why didn't tell him all ready? Was he hiding something from him?

"It makes perfect sense," Harry said. Draco looked up at him. "It makes perfect sense. How else do you explain that Voldemort keeps coming back? How else is it that he's still alive?" His eyes shone with a brilliant light as he felt excitement rush through his body.

"We know his weakness! We know how to defeat the dark lord!" He said happily and Draco smiled. Happy to see his mate smiling and to feel the rush of excitement running through the room.

"One thing though," Harry said. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"How did you know all about horcruxes?"

Draco sighed.

"My Veela. Apparently, there is a lot more to the Veela bit than I thought," Harry's eyes widened.

"Well, thank you. I think you should be the first one to destroy it," Harry said.

Draco looked up, shocked.

"_Me?_" He whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Yes. You found it and the information it holds so I think you should be the one to destroy it," Harry smiled, handing the basilisk fang to Draco.

Draco took it shakily and he stood up to face the horcrux as Harry got up and placed it on the middle of the bed.

"We don't know what might be inside there but only Voldemort's soul," Harry said. "If the diary I destroyed was a horcrux, then that put up a fight and so this might put up a fight as well,"

Draco nodded, preparing himself to destroy Voldemort's soul.

"I think I'm ready," He whispered. Harry squeezed his arm gently in comfort and Draco relaxed at his touch.

"_Alohomora,_" He said confidently.

Nothing happened and Draco looked confused.

Harry frowned.

"Maybe english doesn't work..I think I might know what does though,"

Draco turned to face him.

"Oh? What?"

"Parseltongue," He gave a slight grin.

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Of course! Voldemort loves Snakes, he loves them so much, he's almost like one," Draco joked slightly.

"Heh. True, I'll open it in parseltongue and you destroy it. Sounds fair?"

Draco again nodded.

Harry breathed out. "Okay, here goes for nothing," He turned to face the horcrux and in a slight strangle whisper or that what it sounded like to Draco, Harry whispered. "_Open,_"

Then, there was a heavy gust of wind whipping at Draco's hair, papers and bedsheets seemed to be flapping around and the desks rattled and moved. The horcrux jumped open and a dark black smoke rose, turning into Harry.

Draco stumbled back, bewildered.

"You are worth _nothing_," Horcrux Harry said. "You are nothing, nothing compared to me." The real Harry was clinging onto the bedside railings, shouting at Draco to kill it. "I should of stuck with Ginny and watched you die instead. You are a traitor!" Suddenly, a horcrux Ginny came out, looking more beautiful that she did in real life with her flaming red hair. She sneered as she stepped forwards.

"You should know that he is mine. _Mine_. Why, why would he turn gay just for you when you are so _pathetic,_" Horcrux Ginny barked out a loud cruel laugh and Draco's body shook with rage, ready to destroy the horcrux.

None of this was true. He thought. He knew that Harry would properly love him one day, but it will take _time_.

Draco stood up proudly and faced the horcux. "You are wrong!" He shouted but the horcruxes sneered at him and he ran, holding the fang in his raised hand and as he neared the horcrux, he slammed the basilisk fang straight into the horcrux.

It seemed to be screaming. The gust of wind stopped in a sudden rush and the horcrux disappeared, faintly screaming and the horcrux slammed shut.

Everything was silent. Nobody moved. Draco panted as though he ran for miles and he shakily straightened himself up, looking directly at Harry with wide eyes.

"I did it," He whispered excitedly. "I did it! I destroyed a horcrux!" He punched the air and Harry beamed at him, running to him and he gave him a firm hug.

Draco, surprised by Harry's actions, smirked and hugged him back, not wanting to let go.

Harry was the first to pull back and Draco couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"You did great!" Harry beamed at him. "Two down and merlin knows how many more to go," They both chuckled wryly, kicking the necklace across the room and sat back on the bed.

"I wonder how many more horcruxes Voldemort has made," Harry said after a pause and he looked at Draco who was lying next to him.

Draco turned to look at him.

"Who knows. But it looks like we've got some serious research to do if we want to win this war," He gave a weak grin.

Harry grinned back.

"Hey, what's that?" Draco asked, pointing to Veela Prince. Harry turned to see where he was pointing and he grabbed the book, giving it to Draco.

"It's a book I bought the other week about Veela's," Harry said as Draco flipped through it. "It's really good though, I haven't got up to the Veela part yet,"

Draco flipped it through a couple more times before turning to the back,reading the blurb.

"The names sound familiar," Draco said after a while.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"They do?"

Draco nodded and put the book down before closing his eyes and sighed, thinking deeply.

"Have you ever heard of the tale of the Three Brothers?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **Holds up battered copy of the Half-Blood Prince* Nope, I don't own it. Clearly it all belongs to J.K apart from the characters you do not recognise.

**Note: F**or those who are German, Veela Prince is being translated into German. It's also being translated into french by an awesome friend of mine, the link is also on profile as well so go check them out!

* * *

It has been two weeks since Harry came round to her house on his birthday. Two weeks since Harry admitted to them that he was gay. Two weeks since Ginny was no longer the girlfriend of the famous Harry Potter.

She growled out in frustration and pushed the sheets of parchment on to the floor in sheer anger.

Everything was so perfect! Everything was going so well! She had everything she wanted. Everything that she hoped for.

Now it was all snatched away by a rich, stuck-up blond haired boy.

A boy that she has hated since she was born.

Why did Harry have to chose him? Why not her? She was more good looking, more prettier and active than _him. _

At least she wasn't a Slytherin.

And why, why was Ron still not being angry with Harry?

She growled and looked out of the window, seeing her brothers degnoming the garden.

She wanted her Harry back. She wanted _her _Harry back.

But, wait.

Draco dated Pansy Parkinson last year, wouldn't that mean Pansy was in the same position as Ginny? Planting revenge?

She smirked.

They would be able to work together! Be able to get their boyfriends back.

But they would never be able to become friends and Ginny was fine with that so long she got him back.

Still smirking, she picked up the parchment from the floor and started writing.

She reread the letter and when satisfied, she folded it and went to Errol, the ancient family owl and gave it to him. He took it and sleepily, he flew off, bobbing up and down in the distance.

She smirked and sat back on her bed, feeling pleased with her plan.

Now all she needed was an answer...

* * *

Pansy was sitting with her new boyfriend Blaise in the sun at her home, snuggling deep into him when the owl came.

She raised an eyebrow at the clumsy owl as it dropped dead on the ground next to her and at once she recognized it.

"Why would Weasley be writing to you?" Blaise asked, curious as he poked the owl to make sure it was still alive.

Pansy shrugged.

"No idea but let's find out."

_Pansy,_

_You may have heard that, Draco is now gay and is now dating Harry Potter. As you know, Harry was my boyfriend until two weeks ago and you were Draco's boyfriend as well. _

_I was thinking perhaps that we should work together in order to get them back. _

_Message me as soon as possible._

_Ginny Weasley_

Pansy laughed. She laughed at how stupid this girl was. Did she seriously think that she would sit around and mope all day? Mope and cry about Draco?

"I like it when you laugh. You sound free," Blaise said, kissing her neck and Pansy sighed peacefully. Content in his arms.

"What's so funny about the letter?" He asked.

"Weaslette wants me to help her get revenge on Harry and Draco. She thinks I'm moping about wanting revenge on them," She snorted and Blaise chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

"Well, you're happy with me aren't you?" He asked, making sure.

"Of course I am! Don't you realize how long it took you to actually admit that you like me? It took you five years," She said and lightly punched him in the arm, grinning.

"Why don't you, help her but mess things up for her? I mean we're happy for Draco right?" Blaise asked and Pansy nodded. She was happy that her friend has found his mate. Just like she found hers. "Right. So we don't want them to become miserable and that but won't it be funny if we ruin Weaslette's life?" He smirked, pleased with his quick thinking.

Pansy smirked. "You are brilliant," She kissed him on the cheek and muttering a spell to bring her a quill, she turned over the letter and began writing her reply.

_Weasley,_

_I am more than willingly to help you with your revenge. Meet me at 7pm outside ROR the day we go back to Hogwarts._

_Pansy_

She looked at the collapsed owl and turned to Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

"You reckon he's fit enough to do another journey?"

Blaise gave Errol a harsh poke and the owl slowly stood up, giving heavy hoot.

"I should think so. Here," He took the letter from her and gave it to the owl, he stroked its feathers and Errol hooted gratefully and with another hoot, it flew off.

"It should manage by now," He said.

"Pfft. I'm surprised it hasn't died yet," They both laughed and watched the Errol disappear into the sun.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **Holds up battered copy of the Half-Blood Prince* Nope, I don't own it. Clearly it all belongs to J.K apart from the characters you do not recognise.

**Note: F**or those who are German, Veela Prince is being translated into German. It's also being translated into french by an awesome friend of mine, both links are on my profile as well so go check them out.

* * *

Harry made his way towards the Hogwarts express. Pleased that he and Draco have arrived early and managed _not _to get lost through the muggle streets of London.

All ready, there were quite a few students with their families there at the station and they both got in an empty compartment at the end of the train.

"So," Draco said, leaning against the wall opposite Harry. "Last year at Hogwarts. Better make the most of it,"

Harry looked up and gave a small smile. "I'm thinking of moving back into Grimmauld Place at Christmas,"

"The Noble House of Black?"

Harry nodded.

"Mother used to go there in her child hood years. I'm surprised that you own it,"

"Yeah well, my godfather left it to me in his will along with Kreacher," He gave a slight shudder at the mention of Kreacher.

Draco snickered.

"Heard he was a bit weird," He said.

"More than weird, crazy."

"More crazier than Dobby?" They both snickered.

"Did you ever get a new house elf?" Harry asked him.

"Heh, don't need too. We've got five house elf's,"

"Don't let Hermione here you say that,"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "She's not still crazy about that S.P.E.W thing is she?"

"Not as crazy as she was but she still wishes that people would treat them better. Frankly, she does have a point," He looked knowingly at Draco.

"Hey! Don't look at me,He scowled. "All right, I might of punished Dobby plenty of times for no reason-"

"Dobby? Why are you two talking about him? Hello Harry, Draco," Hermione said as she sat down between them. Ron following suit, but as there was no more room, he sat on the other side.

"Nothing," Harry quickly said, sharing a sly grin with Ron.

Hermione 'humph' but left the topic alone.

"So how was your end of the holidays?" Harry asked them.

"Great. Me and Viktor went sailing around the lakes and walked in the country side in the lake districts near his house there," She beamed.

Harry smiled and turned to look at Ron.

"Alright. Helped Fred and George with their Joke shop. How about you two?"

Harry and Draco shared a slight wry smile at each other and Draco muttered to Harry.

"Tell them if you must,"

"But you're helping me too," Harry scowled and Hermione and Ron shared a look, wondering what was going on.

"Okay, you start first,"

So Harry told him everything about the horcrux's. The train began to move as Harry told them nearly everything. He just left out the private moments he and Draco had and Draco, every now and then put in his inputs.

When they finished, both Hermione and Ron had grim faces.

"This is dark magic. _Very_ dark magic. You two shouldn't be hunting horcrux's on your own," Hermione said seriously.

"Pfft," Draco said. "Why shouldn't we? We know how to destroy them. Now we just need to find them,"

Hermione crossed her arms. "It's not that simple! Have you any idea what these objects could be? How many there are? Where they are hidden? Or what protection they have?" She said crossly.

Draco and Harry looked sheepishly at each other.

"Well we figured that the objects might be close to Voldemort," Ron winced. "But that's as far as we got,"

"This will take time and we haven't got much. This might be the only way to bring Voldemort down,"Hermione said. Ron again winced and everyone rolled their eyes.

"What do you think Weasley?" Harry reached over and lightly smacked Draco on the arm.

"The word horcrux does seem familiar to me. We could just ask some teachers if He-Wh-What?-Must-Not-Be-Named had any objects he was fond off,"

Draco snorted.

"Oh that's a brilliant plan. Why don't we all go up to Professor Flitwick and say 'Hello Professor, do you have any idea if Lord Voldemort was fond or close to any objects during his time at Hogwarts?" Draco said sarcastically.

Ron turned a deep shade of red. "Just a suggestion," He muttered.

Then Harry had a brilliant idea.

"Ron, that is a brilliant idea!" He said grinning. Draco and Hermione looked at him as though he was mental.

"Ron is right. But we need to choose which teacher, and plan it carefully and pick the right moment," Harry said.

"But who do we pick?" Hermione asked. They all sat and thought. The train moved on steadily and towns turned into hills.

"Of course!" Hermione said, pressing her fingers to her forehead, her engagement ring flashing in the sunlight. The boys looked at each other confused.

"What is it?"

"It's not a teacher that we have to ask," Hermione said carefully. "But a ghost,"

"A ghost?" Ron echoed.

"But who?" Draco asked.

"Not Sir Nearly Headless Nick, Voldemort wouldn't of gone to a Gryffindor ghost," Hermione said. "Maybe the Bloody Baron, but he is not too fond of Gryffindors and students."

"So that leaves us with the Grey Lady," Draco finished off.

"Right. So now we need to ask the grey lady at the right moment and time with the right person," Everyone turned to look at Harry who looked blankly at them.

"Wait, what? Me? You can't be serious," He said.

"Well, you're the one who started all of this mate," Ron said.

"Yeah and you are the most famous kid in Hogwarts," Draco grinned.

"So it's agreed. Harry is to ask what object Voldemort was close or interested too,"

"Do I not get a say in this?" Harry whined but Hermione ignored him.

"Wait, hang on," Draco said. The trio turned to look at him. "If we destroyed Slytherin's locket-"

"Whoa. How you know it was Slytherin's locket?" Harry asked.

"The snake. I know that anywhere and it did say in the legend that Salazar did carry a golden locket with him. But that is besides the point. The point is, is that the objects Voldemort has chosen might be related too Hogwarts founders,"

Hermione looked as though she could kiss Draco.

"That is fantastic! How come I didn't think of that?" She breathed excitedly, writing all of this down. The train began to slow down. "I think it's time to get ready. We will talk about this some other time. Don't breathe a word about this to anyone else," Hermione said seriously.

They left the compartment for Hermione to get changed before they switched and before they knew it, it was night and the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station.

"I'm going over to Blaise and Pansy now,Draco said. "Nice meeting you, Granger, Weasley," He gave them respectful nods and the two nodded back in return and Draco walked away from them.

"First years over 'ere!" Called a deep voice and the trio turned to find Hagrid in front of them.

"Not you three again," He grinned and the trio gave a wave.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry said.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. You three better get going, don't want to mess up here do I?" He gave a grin and the trio gave a smile before walking up the horseless carriage.

Harry of course, saw that they were not horseless at all. In fact, they were pulled by theastrals and Harry gently stroked the one who was pulling their carriage, getting strange looks off other students as they walked by, thinking him as mad for stroking thin air.

Hogwarts loomed in front of them and the trio walked in front of the great hall,blending in with the other pupils. Harry suddenly stopped, closing his eyes before opening them again to find his best friends at his side.

"Ready guys?" Harry asked weakly.

They both nodded.

"Ready when you are mate," Ron said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Ready,"

"Let's see what Hogwarts has got in store for us this time," He pushed the doors open, the light blinding him.

Here comes another year at Hogwarts.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **Holds up battered copy of the Half-Blood Prince* Nope, I don't own it. Clearly it all belongs to J.K apart from the characters you do not recognise.

**Note: F**or those who are German, Veela Prince is being translated into German. It's also being translated into french by an awesome friend of mine, both links are on my profile as well so go check them out.

* * *

"Welcome!" Dumbledore boomed over the hall. The living and Dead all had their eyes on him and the first years stood nervously, waiting to be sorted. "Welcome! To those who have come back for another year at Hogwarts, welcome back! For those whom have joined us for the first time tonight, you will embark on a new adventure!" He gave a warm smile and a twinkle was in his eye and somehow, that nerved Harry.

"Before we begin, I would like to remind all that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds," He looked directly towards the Golden Trio and Ron smirked. "To all students. Filch will have a list of out of bounds objects in his office from Weasley's joke shop and others. But for now! Let the sorting, begin!" He sat down and Professor McGonagall came up and placed the familiar stool in front of the head table, holding the sorting hat in one hand and a roll of parchment.

"Now when I call out your names, the hat will call out your house and that is where you will belong for the rest of your years. Alfonzo Drew!" A short boy with sleek blond hair and grey eyes came up and Harry had a sudden image that Drew just looked exactly like a younger Draco.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table roared the loudest and Drew sighed with relief and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

The names went on and at long last a boy that Harry thought it could actually be his twin, although without the glasses and lightening scar, came out.

"Zachary Jamie!" Jamie sat on the stool his green eyes looking out into the crowd.

There was a few minutes of silence and Harry could tell that the hat was talking to him, just like the hat did to him and finally, the hat shouted out the loudest.

"Slytherin!"

Slytherin cheered and Jamie walked over to the table, giving a slight smile. When the clapping died down, Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall sat down beside him.

"Can we eat yet?" Ron moaned and Hermione whacked him on the arm and Harry grinned.

"One word before you can eat," Dumbledore smiled. "Enjoy!" With a clap of his hands, the food once again magically appeared on the table and before Harry could turn round, he all ready found that Ron all ready filled his plate up with food.

Harry helped himself to his favourites and started talking to Neville and Dean. It felt great to be back and the worry of the Horcrux hunt seemed to off vanished for the mean time.

Harry smiled and he looked over towards Draco who was talking with Blaise and for once, Harry felt back at home.

* * *

Ginny waited and she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground and hummed a song. She flung her long ginger hair back and bit her lip, looking nervous from left to right.

Was she doing the right thing? Meeting up here with Parkinson? She was missing the feast for this.

She snorted. Of course she was doing the right thing! How could she doubt herself? If she wanted her boyfriend back, how else was she going to get him?

Why, go to the biggest slut in the school.

She sighed and looked at her watch. Nearly eight.

She's been waiting nearly an hour.

Stupid Slytherins. Could never trust them.

Ginny was about to leave when she heard footsteps coming in. She turned to the sound and Ginny saw a shadow loom in front of her and looked up to find Pansy smirking.

"You're late," Ginny scowled and crossed her arms angrily.

"Late? Pfft," Pansy rolled her eyes and Ginny realized that she was holding something in her right hand, and it wasn't her wand either.

"I like to come as I please Weaslette. At least be grateful that I actually came even if I do have better things to do,"

"What like sleeping around with boys?" Ginny muttered under her breath and Pansy grabbed hold of her hair tightly and Ginny squirmed underneath her.

Where's her wand when she needed it?

"Listen, blood-traitor," She snarled. "If you want you're so called boy friend back, then you better start behaving like a good little girl and do everything I say. Otherwise," Pansy whispered. "Draco is going to keep Harry _forever._"

Ginny's head swarmed with images of Harry and Draco and she felt angry inside. No! She couldn't let her Harry be with Draco! She couldn't! Not after she worked _so hard_ to be with him.

Ginny gave a frantic nod. "I'll do anything!" She pleaded. Pansy smirked delightfully and loosened the grip on her hair.

"Good. Now, the first step," Pansy let go and pushed something hard and sharp into Ginny's hands. "Is to wear these. They will change into your size as soon as you put them on," Ginny looked down to see a pair of bright yellow sparkling high heels.

"They're yellow?" She said disgustingly. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Are you colour blind? Yes they are. Now wear them," She folded her arms and smirked as she watched Ginny struggling to put the high heels on. The heels were too big for her and as Ginny stood up, her legs were shaking as she tried to stop herself from falling over.

"They're enchanted so only students can see them. So now you have to wear them every day,"

"Why do I have to wear _these?_" Ginny asked as she held onto the railings.

Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Boys love girls wearing yellow heels,"

"Then why aren't you wearing any?" Ginny pointed out.

"Because I like to concentrate on my OWLS rather than go and chase around every single boy in the school," Pansy flickered her hair. "So, until next time." She gave a fake wave and began to turn.

"Wait!" Pansy stopped. "When's the next, erm meeting?" Ginny asked.

Pansy turned and looked at her.

"Oh, I'll owl you. So, until then Weaslette." She once again, gave a fake wave and left. Just as Pansy closed the door, she heard a splash and that told Pansy that Ginny fell in a puddle and inwardly smirked.

Plan number one was set.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: Veela Prince

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Lots of slash dudes. Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer: **Holds up battered copy of the Half-Blood Prince* Nope, I don't own it. Clearly it all belongs to J.K apart from the characters you do not recognise.

**Note: F**or those who are German, Veela Prince is being translated into German. It's also being translated into french by an awesome friend of mine, both links are on my profile as well so go check them out.

* * *

_It was cold and Harry felt himself flying through the cold air. His wings spread out and he let out a laugh at over how free he was._

_Free. Freedom. _

_He gave a twirl in the air and a back flip before plunging forwards._

_Fly little Veela. Fly like the blackbirds in the sky. _

_Clouds were all around him and lazily, he dipped his finger into a cloud, letting it trail as he flew on. Oh what a delight! He didn't care about what was below or above him, all he cared about was the freedom that he had. Oh, how much he had to pay for it, but for the price of this freedom, it was worth it._

_He saw a figure ahead and he smiled and let out a call, knowing who this figure was. Once again, he did a cartwheel and flew faster towards him. The figure smiled and flew to join him and at once, warm lips matched his. _

_Harry fiercely held onto Black and wrapped his wings around him, both twirling in the sky as they bit and kissed each other._

"_Yess," Black whispered. "C__ome Rouge, Come for me,"_

_Harry tightly pressed himself against Black and his Veela soared with happiness. Nearly completed...The transformation nearly finished..._

_And then, Harry felt himself falling, falling into the darkest of holes. Black nowhere to be found. _

_He panicked. Where was his mate? He let out a strangled cry, but nobody was around to save him. _

_Fly little Veela. Don't let yourself fall. Fly like the blackbirds in the sky. Fly like the ravens that creep into your nightmares._

_And as much as Harry kept trying to fly, his wings felt broken. _

_A pair of yellow eyes appeared in the blackness and Harry tried to get away, but he couldn't and the eyes came closer and closer._

_And he screamed._

Harry awoke with a jolt, sweat formed on his forehead and he quickly wiped it off.

What the hell had that been about?

He looked over to where the others were still sleeping, and thankfully they were still asleep. He took one quick look at the alarm clock and realized he had half an hour before going down to the great hall.

Who was Black? Who was Rouge?

He stretched and made to get ready. Slowly and quietly, he walked out of the common room and to the Owlery, pulling his jacket tightly to keep warm.

It was cold and frosty up in the High tower and he quickly found Hedwig who flew towards him.

"I had an unusual dream Hedwig," He said and he gently stroked her as he sat near the window, watching the grounds below.

He then told her all about it. He eyed the black owls carefully, as though afraid that they will turn into something nasty. Like the yellow eyes.

He sighed and he was about to go when the door opened and Luna Lovegood walked in.

"Oh," She said and she awkwardly looked down at the floor. Harry looked to the right, unsure of what to do.

"I guess..I'll come later," She muttered and made her way out.

"Wait!" Harry said and Luna stopped and looked at him. "You can post your letter, I don't mind."

Luna gave a slight smile. "Thank you," She said and made her way over to an school owl. "How are you?" She asked, the first to break the silence.

"I'm okay, you?"

"I'm better. Are we doing anymore Dumbledore's Army this year? I really missed it last year," She said, watching the owl fly off in the distance and once again, Harry found himself back to the dream.

_Fly little Veela. Fly like the blackbirds in the sky._

"No," He replied. "Not this year,"

Luna looked disappointed. "Oh. I rather enjoyed them. You'll make a great teacher Harry,"She walked to the door again but she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Is it true that you are friends with Draco?" She asked.

Harry looked bewildered at her. How did she know?

"How-"

"It's Hogwarts. News travels fast around here,She gave a slight grin. "So it is true?"

Harry knew that there was no escape in this so with a sigh, he nodded. Luna let out a smile.

"That's great. I hope that one day we can get over the House prejudices,She gave a wishful sigh. "One day,"

"I guess," He said and he, somehow to found himself wishing the same thing. "We are all humans after all,"

She nodded in agreement. "Something's troubling you Harry. Have I disturbed a deep thought?"

He shook his head. But in reality, she had. "No," He said. Luna let out a small smile.

"You're a terrible liar. I have haven't I?" Harry slowly nodded. Not wanting to anger Luna. "It's the Nargles again. They mess around with your head and emotions," She gave a small smile. "Well, I'll see you around Harry,"

"See you Luna," He said and with that, Luna turned on her heels and skipped out of the room, her long blond hair flowing behind her.

Harry sat there, Hedwig still on his arm and he gave a slight shake of his head.

"Guess I better be going then,"He gave Hedwig a quick stroke before she flew off to her stand.

He walked over to the door and once again eyed the black owls and their yellow eyes carefully before closing the door behind him.

_Fly little Veela. Let your broken wings fly at last._


End file.
